Unknown Powers The last Angel Guardian
by Ruroni angel
Summary: Lexi wasn't asking for trouble when she just acted. But she's joined sides with the guardians and went to earth, and all she wanted was to know who her dad and mom were. She never thought that information get her into even more trouble, or grow her wings.
1. Lexi comes to Meridian

**Hope you all like this, just had to write it one day. This is not a CalebXOC, But Caleb is important to my OC. Don't hate, Please!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any W.I.T.C.H characters, plots, and/or settings, I'm just using them for my creative outlet.  
**

**

* * *

**

Standing in a ceramic stall in the central market, in the capital city of Meridian, Lexi took a closer look at the ceramic pot she held. After a moment she quietly put the pot down and began to move on. "Oh, Miss," The vendor called. "Won't you be buying that pot today? It's such a lovely shade of red, to complement you"

"No," She looked back at him.

"But….well…. why not?" The vender asked, "I'll make you a very good price."

Lexi sighed "You're pot and in fact all these pots in your stall have cracks in them. They will break the minute you try to put them to any use. I'm not going to buy something that'll leave me out a pot and a twenty piece as well." The vendor was now getting suspicious looks from all the other market goers, Lexi decided to be mean, and put the final verbal nail in his coffin, "Besides you're a spy for the prince, looking for people with enough money to buy flower pots. Every person that's bought from you in the past week has ended up broke or in jail."

She stepped away again and ignored the man's protests as the other market goers mobbed him. "Wow," A tall bald boy said as he hurried to catch up with her, "How did you know that man was a spy? We've been looking for him for a month."

Another boy came on her other side, this one was older and had long shaggy blond hair, chin hair, and a scar across his left cheek bone, "Yeah, we've been watching all the vendors for weeks we knew one of them was the spy."

Lexi shrugged, "You must not have been looking very closely. That man was wearing silk underclothes and brand new, clean boots. A ceramic wears seller couldn't afford silk and his shoes would be covered in clay dust." She threw her braid back over her shoulder, "Why does it matter?"

"Well, because we could use the sharp eyes of someone like you in our gang," Said the blond boy as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't come here to join a gang," She shrugged him off.

"Well why are you here? I'm Aldarn by the way, this is Drake." The bald boy asked. "People don't come to the capital on holiday."

"I'm looking for something, or rather someone," She said, her eyes becoming hard, and fixed on something neither of the boys could see.

"Well aren't you lucky," Aldarn said.

"Yep, Cause we know everyone in this town," Said the blond boy, Drake. "Who you looking for?"

Lexi opened her mouth to reply but there was a loud bang on the other side of the city that made the ground shake. Both boys and girl paused and looked up to see a large column of smoke coming from a few blocks away. "The guardians," Aldarn said. "Come on," He grabbed Lexi's arm, "It's not safe to be in the middle of the street when they're in Meridian."

[Lexi pulled from his grasp and dodging between buildings to the source of the billowing smoke. A house blazed on fire, black smoke billowing into the sky, suddenly another loud bang grabbed her attention and sent her running toward another cloud of smoke. As she ran she could barely keep up with the explosions that moved down the streets. Soon she caught sight of a vanishing piece of cloth or a set of fairy wings.

She turned a final corner to see a giant wolf, with a large ogre on his back that had a brown haired man pinned to the ground. The young man was barely keeping the wolf from killing him as the ogre fought off five women with fairy wings on their backs. Lexi stood in awe of the guardians fighting the Wolf hunter. But they were losing.

The hunter tried to send his wolf after one of the girls, instead the girl kept him suspended in the air, but only for a moment. She threw the two across the street and into a mountain of crates. Another girl threw fire at the wolf, but the rider was ready he spun his spear, sending the flames away and protecting his mount. The wolf finally got on his feet and snapped it's jaws at the guardians when they swooped down to attack him. His hunter used his spear to ward away most attacks and the wolf was too quick for the blond guardian's attacks to properly connect.

Lexi started climbing the boxes in attempt to get above the wolf hunter. He thought he had all his enemies in front of him, but if she could dismount the ogre from the wolf the guardians might have a better chance at defeating the creature, or at least distracting him. Reaching the top of the crate mountain, Lexi took a calming breath and ran to leap off the edge. She tackled the ogre sending them both to the ground. The wolf was free of its hunter now, confused he tried to get away from the painful attacks while still attacking at the tasty looking humans.

"Herd the wolf away!" Lexi called to the girl who could throw fire, before the ogre rolled her to climb on top. He raised a fist to punch Lexi, but she pulled a practiced move and rolled them over again, only to dodge a sword. She jumped away from the ogre and glared at the brunette boy, "Watch it! You trying to kill me?" She shouted as the both had to jump further back.

"Stay out of our way!" The boy shouted at her.

"Duck!" She grabbed his head and pulled them both down as the sharp point of a spear swiped where their heads had been.

"Get off!!!" The boy pushed her away. They both had to fall backwards as the ogre attacked again.

The ogre leaped forward to thrust his spear into Lexi. She was ready for him. Without even thinking about it, she pulled her knees to her chest and caught the man's chest with her feet. She used his momentum to send him flying over her head. With that motion she flipped onto her feet. The Hunter scrambled to his feet, by that time Lexi was spinning. She raised one of her feet up and landed it on the side of the hunter's head. The man went flying again, this time into the stone wall of a house.

She turned and ran towards the boy, "Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and led him towards the edge of the city. After two blocks and no sounds of following except by the guardians, the boy pulled her to a stop.

"We have to go back the other way!" He insisted.

Lexi looked from him to the guardians, "You'll be seen. The lot of you stick out too much.

The guardian's hovered nearby, exchanging looks. Finally the red head sighed, "The portals back the other way. In an alleyway, not far from where we were attacked."

Lexi sighed, "Here I've got some stuff that should help." She dug through her bag pulling out her cloak, coat and spare blankets. "I've only got four," She said worried, then looked at the boy, he was wearing a coat.

The boy groaned but started pulling off his coat. "So now that we have their wings covered how are we supposed to get them back through the city? They don't exactly blend in."

She looked from girl to girl, "You, you, and you." She pointed at the red head, the dark girl and the girl with black hair, "You three stick out the most. Use my cloak and the blankets to cover your heads." The red head took the cloak and the other two traded for the blankets. "Now we'll pretend that you two," She pointed at the two with the blankets, "Are sick and we're taking you to a doctor. You'll have to lean on us and act very weak. You," She pointed at the red head in the hooded cloak, "You'll lead us to the portal and then we're there." She took the arm of the dark girl, "Ready?"

The guardians and the boy exchanged looks. The red head spoke first, "It's better than anything I could think of."

The blond shrugged, "The least we can do is try."

The boy merely glared at Lexi, "How do we know we can trust you?"

Lexi blinked at her then shrugged, "You don't, but how are you going to get passed the guards if you don't at least try?"

The brown haired girl joined Lexi in pretending to help the dark girl, "Come on, we don't have any more time to talk about it. We have to get back to the portal before Phobos, or that lizard guy finds it."

The other's nodded and the boy knelt so the dark haired girl could piggy back. The blond girl walked next to the two of them hovering like a concerned sister. Together the seven of them made slow progress down the streets. By the time they were getting close to the portal the palace guards were out in full force.

Finally the red head turned down an alley way, "Down here," She called. Lexi sighed in relief as they went around the corner and the boy was pushing a fence out of the portal. It was huge, a big glowing, swirling circle of light, unlike anything Lexi could have imagined.

"Wow…" Was all she could think to say.

"Yeah it's always really impressive the first time you see one," The dark girl smiled at her. Lexi could do nothing but nodded.

"Come on," The boy insisted, "Let's get on the other side and close the portal before someone finds it!"

The dark haired girl paused next to Lexi looking at her. The others noticed before they passed into the portal, "Hay Lin, what is it?"

The dark haired girl looked from Lexi to her friends, "Well, what about her? That Hunter saw her face. Won't she be in big trouble?" Hay Lin gestured to Lexi.

The others seemed to suddenly realize that fact too. The blond chewed on her thumb, "Hay Lin's right, we can't just leave her here

The boy crossed his arms, "Well, she can't come with us. We don't know whose side she's on! Come on! We don't even know her name!"

The five guardians exchanged looks.

"You're both right," The red head stepped in, keeping them from fighting any more, "But we don't have time to pick and choose." She turned to Lexi, "Listen you really helped us out back there, twice in fact. Way I see it we owe you." She took a deep breath before she continued, "If we leave you here you'll probably be in a lot of trouble, may be even get you killed. If you come with us you might be safe for a while longer. So the question is, do you want to come with us to the other side of the veil or do you want to stay here?"

Lexi's jaw dropped. She fiddled with her hands for a moment unsure of what to say. Then her ears picked up the sounds of guards coming their way. "I… We don't…" Her eyes kept looking back towards the sounds, "They're coming!" Together she helped the boy quickly cover the portal again, and then the seven of them huddled in groups and pretended to be sick.

The palace guards paused in front of the alley way, "I hear Mataron got knocked out by a little girl." One said.

The other laughed, "Yeah while he was chasing the guardians. Prince Phobos is going to have his head and that girl's when he finds her."

The first one laughed, "That might be kind of funny to watch. I hope we'll be in the palace."

Lexi felt her blood run cold. After a moment the two guards walked off. Lexi turned to the red head, "You know I'd rather not die, so I think I'll take up your offer, if it's still open." She tried to joke but ended up sounding stupid.

The red head nodded and they pushed the fence clear of the portal and went through.

* * *

**Please Review. I really want to hear everyone's opinion. Let me know if I need to improve anything, my editor and I always strive to do better.**


	2. Lexi goes to Earth

**I want to thank DayDreamer9, Spartangal22, Winxclubcrazy, and my long time fan CRdragonPyro-san for sending in your reviews. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter, and I hope you all continue to help me improve my future writing. I'd also like to thank my editor, Gerry-sama, for making a last minute edit turn in, on a holiday no less!**

**Let's give him a big hand ladies and gents.**

**Thank you for coming this far with me, please Read, Review, and enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Lexi watched as the Guardians, now in human form, and the boy argued about what to do with her. They'd gotten through the portal, and closed it. Then the guardians had 'powered down' and lead her threw a maze of bright lights, metal horseless carriages, hard packed black roads, and tall buildings that could only have been castles. The brown haired girl had just laughed when Lexi had said that and told her they were called 'skyscrapers'. The boy glared at her and told her to stop gawking. They were in the basement of a restaurant now. Apparently this was the boy's room. She was sitting on a crate as far away from the door as the lot of them could keep her.

She watched as a green passling wiggled into the room through the small window. It looked from Lexi to the arguing group, and waddled over to her. "Who ist you?"

Lexi couldn't ignore the horrible smell coming off the creature, still her manners kept up and she smiled, "Alexia, my friends call me Lexi. Who and what are you?"

"Blunk is Blunk," He shoved his hairy appendage in her face, "What is you doing here, Pretty Lexi?"

Lexi sighed, but kept her smile on, "I'm avoiding the palace guards, from Phobos's palace."

Blunk laughed, "Phobos!" He took a deep breath and started again this time louder, "You is funny."

The boy came up and grabbed Blunk from the back of his shirt collar. "She's not joking," He said angrily, "Now what are you doing in here anyway? You know better than to enter any room with someone you don't know in it."

"But pretty Lexi is nice," Blunk pointed at her, "She is not screamed at me."

The boy growled at him, and Blunk squealed like a scared pig. The boy dropped him and glared, "Why are you here?"

"Blunk came to tell Caleb about portal," Blunk said.

"Yeah, who do you think closed it?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at him.

"Caleb, be nice," The blond insisted, crossing her arms, "Blunk just came to tell us about the portal as soon as he found out about it."

"No," Blunk insisted, "Know about closed portal. Was on other side when it closed, 'nother open portal. Blunk show you?" He asked.

The five guardians exchanged looks. The brown haired girl spoke first, "Come on guys we've got to go get that portal closed."

The boy, Caleb, pointed at Lexi, "What about her?"

Lexi raised her hand, "I could just stay here."

The blond nodded, "Caleb's right we can't leave her here alone."

"Well who's going to stay her with her?" Caleb asked, "Will has to go to close the portal and she'll need at least two of you for back up."

The red head patted him on the back, "You've been very helpful to day Caleb."

"I have?" He blinked at her.

"Exactly, which is why we're so glad you've volunteered to stay behind and watch our newest friend," She continued patting him on the back. Then pulled away from him and headed for the door.

"Thanks Caleb," The blond said following the red head.

"Bye," Hay Lin and the dark girl said as the hurried up the stairs.

"Thanks Caleb," The brown haired girl said, "Oh, and have fun. Come on Blunk."

Blunk laughed, and climbed up the stairs as quick as he could, making him look like a fat, green ape. Lexi and Caleb stared after the guardians for several moments until Caleb made an unhappy groaning noise and stormed across the room to sit on his cot. They both sat there on their opposite sides of the room and stared at each other in silence. After a while Lexi raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to one side. "You don't like me do you?"

"I don't trust anyone I've only known a few hours," Caleb spat back.

"I saved your life," She pointed out, gently.

Caleb stood his face going slightly red, "I would have been fine without your help! You just got in my way!"

Lexi nodded her head in a nearly bowing motion, "I'm sorry."

"Of course you are!" Caleb yelled at her, "You were such a pain I can't…. Wait did you say you were sorry?" His mind catching up to what was going on around him.

"Of course," Lexi said, her expression completely serious, "I apologize for 'getting in your way'. I had no right stepping into your fight, I acted without thinking." She nodded her head again, "Please accept my apology."

Caleb was at a loss of words for a moment. "Who talks like that anymore?" He asked, saying the first thing that came to his mouth.

Lexi chuckled at him, "My Aunt taught me that a person is always formal when begging for a favor, or asking for forgiveness."

Caleb stared in shock his mouth hanging open. After a moment he snapped his jaw shut, and glared at her, "You work for the prince don't you."

Lexi's face went cold, "That _Man_ is the reason I've lost everything. I would not stand near him if he told me I was his soul mate and begged me to marry him. I would not work for that worthless piece of trash if he personally offered me the whole of the kingdom as my pay."

Caleb blinked at her, the sudden change in her manners surprised him more than anything. Carefully he asked, "What did the prince do to you?"

Lexi looked at her feet, then quickly away from Caleb all together, "I was raised in a small village on the edge of the Fog Forest. It was so small it didn't have a name. You know, where it was rumored the great map of the veil was lost…Our town is the last one before the forest. It's rumored the map passed through the town before it disappeared."

She sighed, "I lived with my dear Auntie. Among the villagers and my aunt, I was called quiet simply Darling. My Auntie only told me my real name after a long time of my begging her, that's how I found out what my mother named me. And before you ask, I never knew my mother, or my father…"

Caleb had sat back down, "What does that have to do with what the prince did to you?"

Lexi let the side of her mouth twitch, "I'm getting to that… I use to make up stories about my parents… My mother would be some kind of high lady, and my father a knight, or a warrior, or even a simple soldier. They fell in love, got married against their families' wishes, and had me. Now I know this next part is the truth, after I was born my mother felt I was in danger, she sent me to live with my Auntie, and had my father go into hiding. Before she could find a way to disappear, Phobos took power. He had my mother executed for standing against him, but my mother had arranged things so that everyone but her closest people thought that I was a still born, so I was forgotten…. Until four months ago."

Lexi took a slow breath before continuing, "I was sent by my Auntie to search for an herb that could only be found deep in the fog forest. I took my time, and didn't try to return until I looked up and saw the large columns of smoke pouring from the village. When I arrived, the village had been burned to a crisp, everyone not trapped in the houses was killed by the soldiers, their bodies left out in the streets or in the fields where they were working. My Auntie was leaning next to our well. She wasn't dead… yet." Lexi swallowed with some difficulty, "She told me the Wolf hunters had done this to the village and she told me to go to the capital, to find the rebel leader, and to find my mother's locket… Those hold all my answers, everything I need to know to do my duty…"

"Your duty?" Caleb asked.

Lexi shrugged, "You know more than I do probably. But Phobos took everything from me. He took my mother, sent my father away, took my home, my Auntie, my way of life, and my security. I haven't been able to sleep soundly since Auntie told me the hunters didn't find what they were looking for. I think I have what they were looking for, but I'm not sure…"

Caleb pulled one of his knees up, "It might be those jewels; the stuff on your ears and around your neck."

Lexi placed one hand in the center of her chest. Her middle finger, forefinger, and thumb rested against the green jewel, framed by delicate silver detailing that looked like bird wings. On her ears were matching green gems that hung from silver threads, and a wire cuff that ran up one of her ears and looked like a single wing. She didn't reach up and touch the earrings. Caleb noticed only the necklace. Slowly she shook her head, "No… The jewels have little value… They were stones anyone could find in the forest, I only wear them because they match my eyes…"

It was true her eyes were the same deep green as the stone and the same color as Caleb's, "The silver around the gem for my necklace was originally one of my mother's necklaces. She sent it with me, as my first and last birthday gift from her. The gem that was in it broke on the trip, and Auntie had it replaced with this one. I don't see why they would want an old piece of jewelry, with the original gem not even in it."

Caleb didn't bother saying what one of the other possibilities was. He didn't see any reason for Phobos to want this girl, sure she was pretty, but they'd already found that Elyon was the true heir. It couldn't have to do with the clothes she was wearing.

Her pants where un-dyed homespun brown pants that looked just slightly larger then the size she actually fit. Her shirt was the same homespun cloth but bleached white and fit her much better, over it she wore a leather vest that looked like it had been made of several different skins. Her coat was the only completely solid piece of leather, it was two or three sizes too large like it had been made so she could wear it for several years. The coat was also cut so that if Lexi buckled it closed she'd look like she was wearing a dress. Her boots looked like they fit her perfectly, wrapped carefully around her calves, the bottom of her pants tucked in. For all Caleb knew her pants could be frayed and falling apart, but she looked too proud to admit it.

Her hair was long, pulled back into a tight braid that ran along her head then down her back, ending with a leather string near the middle of her back. Her skin was pale but there was a light tan, deep set in her hide. Her face was heart shaped with graceful eyebrows, long eyelashes and a small mouth but full lips. She was pretty, defiantly pretty. Each of her strong features fit smoothly into one another. Still there was something about her that kept tugging at the back of his mind, something that was familiar about her.

After a long time of Lexi sitting quietly, and Caleb over studying her, Lexi spoke, "Since the guardians protect this place, does that mean its safe?"

Caleb looked at her again; he could see the dark circles under her eyes that weren't meeting his, the long lashes that veiled the green of her eyes, the line of her mouth set in a tired line, the sag in her shoulders, and the way she hugged her knees, trying to protect her center. He nodded, "Yeah… It's safe… Safer then the capital."

Lexi leaned her head back against the crate she was leaned against. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows knitted tightly together. Caleb watched as the girl started to relax. He waited until she looked like she was about to fall asleep before he started questioning her, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She shrugged, "I use to wrestle with the boys from the village… Everyone could fire a bow, and skin any animal. Auntie always told me when I came home with new bruises, to use moves that used my opponent's weight against them. To let my instincts control my actions in a fight, not to think, just do. I almost broke an older boy's arm that way."

"Those are some instincts," Caleb said.

Lexi snorted, the corner of her mouth curling up in a half smile, "You should see what I can do with my knives." She shifted her belt, her knives becoming visible. They were nasty looking things, one was nearly the length of his hand and the other had a blade longer than the distance from his elbow to his wrist. Both blades were sharp and curved to an unforgiving point. Both were suited for simple dueling, but the short one could double as a skinning knife. Caleb couldn't think of anything the big one could be used for except fighting.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "You'll have to show me… maybe we can teach each other something…"

"Maybe," Lexi said her voice dreamy. By the time the guardians return Lexi was asleep against the crates, her breath having been steady for half an hour.

* * *

**Gerry-sama: Ruroni-chan, I thought you said Caleb and Lexi weren't going to get along…**

**Ruroni-chan: SHHHH!!! Don't give anything away!!!! Editors… Can't live with them, can't duck tape them to the wall, without major ramifactions…**

**Ruroni-chan (Turns to readers): Thank you for completing another chapter of Unknown Powers. We who produce this works would like to wish everyone in America a Happy Independence Day, and those of you living else where… Have a nice Saturday/Sunday. Please proceed to the nearest Reviewing box on your way out. Thank you, good night.**


	3. Lexi Darling Vs Uriah Dunn edited

**Ruroni-chan: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to post, My editor has been kind of busy… He is passed over in the corner… **

**Gerry-sama: I'm just resting my eyes…**

**Ruroni-chan: Uh… Okay… Well I just want to make one announcement before I let you all go at it… Spartangal22… I received you're PM, I am physically unable to reply to you. Please activate you're PMs.  
**

**Gerry-sama: Ruroni-chan, isn't that a little insistant?**

**Ruroni-chan: Well yes… But it's true. Any way… Everyone, please enjoy the next installment of Unknown Power! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

Lexi spent the next week with Hay Lin. The guardians, and Caleb, not to mention the rebels heard none stop about how Phobos was going to find the girl that had dared to help the rebels and turn her into stone. She spent that time pouring over Hay Lin's books, then the internet with Mrs. Lin's supervision. She went with Cornelia shopping and came back with clothes that could pass as normal. After that week she started getting more interested in the different ways of finding information, and started doing something secretly with Mrs. Lin.

The second Monday after Lexi had joined them the girls were trying to wake up before class when Mr. Collins walked in, "Ladies and Gentlemen before we start class today I'd like to introduce a new student. Now she's a year older than most of you, but because of personal problems she hasn't been able to attend her last year of school. After moving here she decide to rejoin the education process."

The class erupted, Will leaned over to Irma and whispered, "Is it just me or is it weird that were getting a new student this late in the year? And who chooses to 'rejoin the education process'?" She said making fun of Mr. Collins.

"Alright, Alright, Everyone!" Mr. Collins called out, "I'd like to introduce everyone to Miss. Alexia Darling." He looked to the door and waited. The class started to giggle, he gestured quickly, "Miss Darling, please come in."

Lexi walked smoothly into the room. She looked tense and nervous, but other than that seemed to blend in with the other teenagers in the room. Her hair was still pulled back into a smooth French braid. She wore a green long sleeved shirt, and a knee length, knitted vest that was laced down the front with a brown slick ribbon. Under all of that she had simple blue jeans, her boots under them. The entire room went quiet as she entered. Most of them shocked that such a person lived in Sheffield.

Irma came out of her seat, "LEXI!!! What are you doing in our class?"

"Irma?" Lexi suddenly relaxed, "I enrolled. Did you not understand that?"

Half the class snorted into giggles. Mr. Collins cleared his throat, "Alright everyone that's enough. Miss. Darling how do you know Miss Lair?"

Irma's brain went dead. She hadn't thought of that before her out burst. Lexi seemed to pick it up easily, "Her mother and my mother were cousins. Can't you tell? Auntie always said she and I shared the same sharp tongue and sarcastic disposition."

Uriah laughed loudly, "Yeah you also share the same ugly."

Lexi tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. She snorted, smiling a little, "That was a good one… Where'd you get it, the back of a cereal box?"

The class erupted into laughter, and Lexi pulled on a smug look. Mr. Collin's jaw dropped, "Miss Darling! That's quiet enough from everyone." He sighed as he waited for every one to go quiet. He looked to Lexi, "Miss. Darling, since your new I'll give you some leniency… Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Lexi shrugged her shoulder, "I lived in a far away place with my great aunt after my parents pasted away. When she got sick last year I dropped out of school to take care of her. A couple months ago she passed away, and since then I've been trying to get settled in with my great-aunt's old friend who talked me into coming back."

The class's jaw dropped. Mr. Collin's stared in shock, "Well… Miss Darling… That's some story… What were you learning in your last school?"

Lexi shrugged, "I'd nearly moved on to the next grade. The only reason I'm in this one is because I couldn't fully comprehend the math test, and my writing skills are out of practice." At Mr. Collin's baffled look Lexi just blinked, "Playing twenty questions is fun and all, but can you give me a desk and a set of books now?" She held out her hands expectantly.

Mr. Collins sighed and handed over the requested materials, pointing Lexi to a seat behind Elyon. Lexi has to walk past Uriah to get to her seat. The trouble maker stuck out his foot as she passed. Just as planed, Lexi's foot caught on his, but the dark haired girl was quicker than the troublemaker. Lexi threw her books into the air before she fell, and caught herself with her hands so that she could push up in a flip. Landing on her feet she looked expectantly up and caught all six books, three in the right hand, two in the left hand and one with her foot. She hacky-sacked the book onto one of the other piles, and turned to the red head, a smug smile on her face. "What did you say your name was?"

The trouble maker smiled right back, "Uriah Dunn, pleasure to meet you Miss Darling." He said sarcastically.

Lexi bent down to his level and studied him carefully for a moment, then her smile widened, "I like you… You're going to be the easiest mark in this place I think… I'll consider that weak move you just pull the starting bell. Oh, and I'll give you fair warning, you might think your hot stuff around here, but next to me, you're just a sludge ball. Let the games begin."

Lexi walked past him and took her seat behind Elyon. The dark haired girl felt some sort of tug from the lighter haired girl. Elyon and Cornelia turned to Lexi. "Hi," Elyon offered her hand, "I'm Elyon Brown, do you go by Alexia or Lexi."

Lexi grinned, "Don't you think Alexia is just a bit too big of a mouthful? Please call me Lexi, it suits me better."

Elyon nodded, "Did you're parents really pass away? And your Great Aunt?"

Lexi nodded, "Auntie passed away four months ago, I've lived with her my whole life so I can only assume my parents are both dead too."

Elyon looked down, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, my parents left this world before I could really get to know either of them." Lexi suddenly looked more mature than the guardians had seen her, "My Auntie was a wonderful person. She raised me the best she knew how, and taught me that sometimes people are called on journeys that lead where their loved ones can't follow. When it comes time for that journey a person must let go of the traveler's heart or else the traveler will never make it to the pasture lands. It is better for all if the one left behind is to send the traveler's off with love, and hope for their happiness."

Elyon blinked, "I don't know what religion you learned that from, but I kind of get the meaning. You know I kind of feel better thinking of it that way." She turned around and started to pull out her homework, and notes as Mr. Collins started the class's lecture.

"It might not have been the smartest idea to challenge Uriah to a prank contest, you know. Drawing any more attention might be a bad thing!" Cornelia whispered.

Lexi grinned, "Trust me, I've been learning a lot this past week. I'm willing to bet that our dear friend Uriah is hanging from the flag pole in nothing but his Boxers by the end of this week."

* * *

Lexi leaned very casually against the gate of the school on Friday morning, and sighed as Uriah speed up to her on his skateboard. He skidded to stop two inches from her toes and grinned at her, "Well, well, well, if it isn't dopey little Darling, the girl that was held back a year. You know I recall you saying the games were on. Clubber, how does the score currently stand?"

The fat, blond scratched the top of his head, "Well uh… You've tried about thirty pranks on Dopey Darling, but none of 'em have worked…"

"What!?" Uriah turned on the poor blond.

Lexi almost felt sorry for him, "Well, the water bucket over the doorway didn't work because Darling caught the bucket before it fell and poured the green slime on our bikes. The jello in the locker didn't work because someone ate it all before Darling opened her locker. The Tennis ball machine gone crazy didn't work because Darling ended up doing these really cool acrobatics and dodging them all, then hopped on to the machine and rewired it so that it runs smoother. The…"

Lexi sighed and pushed off the gate, "I think he gets the picture Laurent… You know Uriah, I'm just not all that impressed with the pranks you've pulled, there all sort of… Second class… Now a real prankster wouldn't be afraid to get caught in his own trap, if he really wanted to get his target…" She shrugged, "Why don't we just say no one's won so far and agree that no pranks can be pulled off campus grounds? That way we can both have all weekend to plan our pranks?"

Uriah glared, "No way."

Lexi shrugged, "Fine, but just know you aren't going to catch me with anything I can't avoid." She pushed past him and walked over to Will and Hay Lin.

Cornelia and Eylon joined them after a moment. Elyon smiled, "Hey Lexi, wasn't there some sort of bet going to about Uriah ending up on the flag pole by the end of the week?"

Lexi grinned, "Give it about five seconds…" She held up a hand. In it was Uriah's belt, carefully coiled.

All five girls looked over to where Uriah was now leaning, the same place Lexi had been. Taranee and Irma were walking up to the school at that moment. Taranee tripped on something and fell on her face, causing Uriah to jump from his perch and laugh at her. After a second his pants slipped below his ankles.

The Trickster turned red and quickly bent to pull them back up. Something appeared to tug on him. Then he went flying through the air, by his briefs, towards the flag pole. He only went up high enough that he was hanging above eye level, once again by his briefs before he stopped. He was just out of the reach of his friends. The red head clung to his means of a legacy as it was pulled tight by his underwear. His friends were trying desperately to climb the pole so they could pull him down.

Lexi smirked, "Well, removing his shirt didn't go as planned, but the hook in the boxers, and the trip line switch went well." Slowly she walked over to him, that same smug smile her face. "Wow… I finally have to look up to you… I don't know anyone that has bunny print on their underwear… except maybe for a girl." She sighed, admiring her work, "Hey… Irma, is he missing anything?"

"You mean besides his dignity?" Irma was laughing as hard as she could.

The dark haired girl shook her head, "No… It's not that. I mean, he can't loose what he never had… Ah! I know what he needs." She pulled out a sharpie and quickly wrote on his forehead before spinning him around and writing on his stomach. After which she stood back and truly admired her work, "Yes… Now it's a masterpiece."

Uriah's forehead read 'buffoon' and his stomach read, 'A girl hung me from a flag pole by my boxers'. Cornelia and everyone else applauded, as Lexi capped her black marker. She grinned at the trickster, "Well Uriah, I don't take any of my targets serious after I completely humiliate them. Let's call this the end of our little contest. If you were wondering, that's what a first class prank looks like, and yeah, you lost. The marker is also permanent." She turned on her heel and started walking towards the school building, "I'll make sure someone lets you down when class starts."

"You can't do this to me!!!" The red head yelled after her.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: What happens in front of the flag pole, stays at the flag pole…**

**Gerry-sama: You learned that trick from watching too many movies didn't you…?**

**Ruroni-chan: So?**

**Gerry-sama: (Shakes head) Fine… I'm going back to work…**

**Ruroni-chan: Well, that's all I've got to say. Remember I love getting feed back from all of you, so REVIEW!!!**


	4. Lexi returns to Meridian

**Ruroni-chan: Hi everybody. Sorry for the long wait… My editor, who has a real job, has been really busy.**

**Gerry-sama: If they want another chapter they'll have to fill out form 72.5 in triplicate.**

**Ruroni-chan: (Sweatdrop) Right… I'll take care of that myself… Later…**

**Gerry-sama: If you don't I won't have time to edit…**

**Ruroni-chan: Of course… So just a few comments to the readers…. Spartangal… you're theory about Lexi… has holes, but is very close to the truth, as you'll find out this chapter, but make sure you Review, so I can get your thoughts on this one. Pyro-san, Jen-san, and Winx-chan, I hope to hear from all of you again this chapter. So I'll leave it at that… But remember to Read, Review and enjoy, everyone.

* * *

**

Nearly every day Lexi went with the guardians to watch them practice. Sometimes she'd practice her own fighting with Caleb, or act as an opponent for the guardians. She continuously surprised the lot of them with how much she knew and how graceful she was. She could go from laying on her back up to flying through the air in a kick. Against the guardians it only worked until they learned to expect anything from the green eyed teen but against Caleb, he ended up flat on his back with Lexi's knife at his throat, every time.

She tried desperately to fit in, having already made her niche in school, she also helped out in the Lin family restaurant. She covered for Caleb when he was in Meridian, and packed him things for everyone in the Infinite city between his trips. She taught the guardians what she knew of Meridian, and in school seemed to be drawn to Elyon. She almost watched over the younger blond girl like an over protective sister. Still it was as though she was an outsider.

It was nearly three weeks before Caleb agreed to bring her to the Infinite city. She seemed finally relaxed with all the people staring at her. She helped pass out the supplies they had brought for the many families hidden underground. Some of the adults eyed her nervously, and whispered to each other. Caleb's father, Julian, came over to greet everyone, happy to see them. He hugged Caleb and gave some of the girls half hugs, "I can't believe everything the lot of you are doing for us. Look at these supplies."

Will laughed, "Well, we're just trying to make sure everyone survives."

Lexi smiled as some of the children ran off, to play with a ball Irma had brought for them, "It's so wonderful to see smiles on the faces of everyone, even in the horrors of Meridian. I don't think I've even seen so many laughing children."

"Yes, they are a sight to see," Julian nodded, "I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Julian, Caleb's father." He offered his hand.

Lexi turned a smile to him, "Call me Lexi. I'm actually from Meridian. I'm from the edge of the fog forest." She laughed tucking a loose bang behind her ear.

Julian's face paled and his eyes grew wide as he looked at her. Caleb grabbed his father's arm, "Dad, Dad! What is it? What's wrong?"

Julian shook his head, "I'm sorry, Lexi… You just look like someone I knew… But you couldn't be her, she passed away some time ago."

"Really who was she?" Lexi tilted her head to one side, "I was hoping you might be able to tell me where I had met you before. I mean you look a little like Caleb, but I feel like I've met you specifically before."

Julian laughed, "Unless you've been in the under ground mines I highly doubt we've met."

"Oh…" Lexi looked down and slightly disappointed. She forced a smile and looked up at him, "I've been hoping to find someone who knew my mother or father. So they could help me at least say my goodbyes."

Julian swallowed, "I'm sure we can help you find someone."

Lexi nodded, "My Auntie was always saying I looked like my mother, except for my eyes. She said I had my father's eyes. I thought since I looked so much like my mother someone might come running up to me calling out a name that wasn't mine, and then I'd learn my mother's name."

Julian rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sure someone knows your parents."

Lexi shook her head, "Knew. My mother was killed by Phobos not long before he took over. I don't know what happened to my father. My auntie use to tell me Phobos had to kill my mother to get to the queen." She laughed, tears in the corners of her eyes "I'm not quiet sure what that means."

Julian nodded, "How long have you been looking for information about your parents?"

Lexi shrugged, "I didn't make it to the capital city until five weeks ago, and I was sort of searching for any information as I traveled. So Auntie's been dead for five and a half months… I suppose I've been honestly searching for about that long."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you like. The Infinite city is home to anyone who is enemy to Phobos." Julian gestured to the area that held the tent city.

Lexi instantly shook her head, going serious, "No… I'm attending school in the other world, and I can't just quit. Not until the end of the semester at least. Besides… For some reason I can't picture me just disappearing, on Elyon especially."

Julian blinked at the green eyed girl, then looked to his son, "Isn't Elyon the girl who's actually the heir of Meridian?"

Caleb ground his teeth but nodded. Lexi's neck practically snapped so that she was looking at not just Julian, but the guardians and Caleb. "That's who Elyon is? She's the heir, the princess of Meridian?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes, "Yeah. That's why no one's ever left you alone with her. We don't know who you really are. You could be one of Phobos's spies for all we know."

"Caleb," Julian said in a disapproving tone, "She's not one of Phobos's spies. I'll vouch for her being the person you could trust the most with Elyon's secret." The older man put a protective hand on Lexi's shoulder, "This girl is not someone you need to suspect of anything."

Lexi was clinging to the front of her shirt, her face growing steadily paler. Will stepped forward, concerned about the center of this argument. Caleb and Julian didn't notice the change in the dark haired teen. "Why are you standing up for her!?" Caleb raised his voice drawing attention from everyone who wasn't a part of the conversation. "You've only just met her, but you're saying your sure she would be trustable."

"She is!" Julian shouted, "She could never do Elyon any harm, not ever."

"LEXI!!" Will shouted as the dark haired girl collapsed.

Everyone dropped to hover around the dark haired girl.

"What happened?!" Hay Lin asked waving little breezes of air in Lexi's face.

"After Julian said that Elyon was the princess, Lexi's face went white." Will said, "I think she forgot to breathe as Julian and Caleb started fighting."

Lexi's eyes fluttered, and after a moment they opened, blue glazed over the green, "A Beloved daughter of the queen left first, the queen and her handsome king were taken next. Pray not that the guardian falls after her queen. Princess that is not a princess, she shall never betray her blood or her ward…" Lexi's back arched off the floor, her eyes open wide, and mouth open in a silent scream. After a moment she fell back panting her eyes green again, "What? …" She shivered like a leaf, "What happened?"

Irma helped her sit up, "Don't you remember? You said some weird stuff, your eyes a weird blue color, then it was like you were in some sort of pain."

Julian pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the teen's shoulders, "You spoke of a queen being taken, and a daughter, and the queen's husband."

Lexi shook her head, "I remember… yelling then someone touched me… It hurt… So much… Then I was on the floor."

Julian and Caleb helped her up, the dark haired girl holding her head. Lexi clung to Julian's shirt, barely standing. "Come on… I think you should rest a while… You can lay in my cot." The two men led her to one of the many tents. She closed her eyes and rested on her side, both Caleb and his father left her alone as the girls tried to puzzle out what had just happened.

"That was freaky," Taranee said, "It was like a scene out of a horror movie."

"Yeah," Irma crossed her arms, "It was like Lexi was possessed."

Julian growled to himself, "She was being channeled by one of the past Angel guardians; probably one with the ability to foresee the future."

The entire group stared at him surprised.

The older man didn't bat an eyelash at their looks, "Haven't you wondered why all of the older adults have been staring at Alexia since she got here. Most of us had some contact with the royal family, even before Phobos was born. There has been a Angel guardian in each generation. Of course there would be one born to this generation as well." He sat down on the edge of a crate.

Will blinked in shock, "How did you learn all this?"

Julian shrugged again rubbing his neck like he was in pain, "I was in the Royal Guardian's personal bodyguard detail before Caleb was born. I was let go a year and a half before the heir was born. The guardian was a very generous person then."

"Dad, what aren't you telling us?" Caleb gave his father a confused look.

Julian looked up at Caleb before sighing, "The last Angel guardian was Phobos's older sister."

Will's jaw dropped, "Phobos had an elder sister? Why wasn't she the heir, then Phobos never would have had the chance to take over."

The older man shook his head, "Shortly after her birth, Lady Sandrine was chosen by her uncle, Lord Michael, to become the next Angel guardian. She explained it was because she didn't look like her mother, or father. That she was the dark feather, on a white bird. It was true. Lady Sandrine looked nothing like either of her parents, she was dark haired, with blue eyes, like her uncle, or so I was told. Lord Michael passed away quite a few years before I was old enough to notice the man."

Julian sighed, "After I was released from service, Lady Sandrine became very introverted. Towards your first birthday she disappeared completely and did not come back until after your birthday."

One of the women came around handing out soup, "It was around that time," She said, "In which we found out the Lady had become pregnant. She went, practically alone, to a smaller palace where she gave birth to a still-born. The Lady was never the same afterwards. She still came out and saw the people, reminded them that the royal family loved and cared for us, but she always seemed so sad. Then the princess was born and Phobos took over. Lady Sandrine was killed attempting to protect her mother still weak from giving birth. Lady Sandrine was the first to fall, her father was executed shortly after, and her mother drained of energy until her death." The woman looked to Julian, "Forgive me if this is forward Master Julian, but does the young lady not look like the Lady Sandrine."

Julian tightened his jaw, "No. They look nothing alike. Lady Sandrine was slightly different in all aspects."

Will looked around, "So if Lady Sandrine and Lexi aren't related why is she channeling the past Angel guardian's powers."

Julian shrugged not looking at Will, "Maybe she's just a powerful Medium. We could use the Angel Guardian's guidance now.

* * *

Lexi shot to sit straight up on the cot, as Julian moved the tent's flap. She watched him carefully as he came in, tucking her knees under her chin. Julian offered her a bowl of soup. Hesitantly the girl took it, playing with it rather than eating it. Julian noticed, "You should eat, it's good for you."

"You knew my mother." The words followed his almost directly.

Julian turned wide eyes at Lexi, "Your mother?"

"I can tell by the way you look at me," Lexi said staring at him pointedly, "Please Julian… I just want to know who she was."

Julian looked at her, "I don't think you're going to like that answer."

Lexi gave him a pleading look but said nothing.

After a moment he sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper, "I was going to give this to you before you left and say it was from a maid who served you mother. Just please, do me one favor. Don't read it until your back on earth. Your mother warned me about what would happen if you learned you're past, there all in the letter. Just lock yourself alone in a room before you read it. Caleb's going to mistrust you more if he sees your powers come to life."

"What was her name?" Lexi begged.

Julian sighed, "Everything I could tell you is in the letter."

"Please I just want to hear her name out loud," Lexi wasn't even looking at him anymore. She had the paper tightly pressed against her heart.

"Just read the letter," Julian insisted, "Go back to earth, Read it. Then you'll know why you're so drawn to the heir."

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: Oh, the suspense… What ever is in that letter?**

**Gerry-sama: You forgot? Lexi's mother tells her that she can--- BANG!!!**

**Ruroni-chan: (Holding large malate, with Gerry-sama now bound and gagged) And this readers is why we don't try to give away next chapters. So, now that you've finished reading… REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Lexi talks to Hay Lin's grandmother

**Ruroni-chan: Thanks everyone for your reviews, and for waiting so long for my posts… Sorry, I've been distracted lately. **

**Gerry-sama: Yes… considering how frequently your mother has been on my back side… you have been very distracted.**

**Ruroni-chan: My mom… Right… I'll call her later…**

**Gerry-sama: You had better…**

**Ruroni-chan: Anyway… Readers!!! Please, read, Review and Enjoy, I always like hearing from you guys.

* * *

**

The next day at school Lexi seemed strange. She wore her long coat all day, though the school was plenty warm, and she hung closer to Elyon. Instead of going to the guardian's practice she and Elyon went shopping before going over to Elyon's house and working on their math homework together. Blunk was sent to watch them and make sure nothing weird happened. According to the passling nothing did. Things were slightly off like that all week. Some days Lexi wouldn't even come back to the Restaurant. She'd end up staying over night at Elyon's. The most amazing thing is that the Browns seemed more than happy to have the older girl over, whereas they were more secretive around Cornelia.

On Friday Elyon went shopping with Cornelia, and Alchemy, after Lexi dropped the hint to Cornelia that Elyon was feeling abandoned. And Lexi stayed at the restaurant. When Old Mrs. Lin came down to see how the rest of the guardians were enjoying her snacks Lexi popped a question no one expected, "Mrs. Lin… Do you know anything about the Angel Guardian?"

The old Chinese woman stopped and looked at the green eyed fourteen year old, "Yes, I know much about them. I knew the last male Angel Guardian Lord Michael personally. He helped explain why the royal family even had such a powerful being deeply integrated into it." She smiled, "Would you girls like to hear a story?"

Lexi was showing honest interest for the first time since going to the Infinite City, "Yes…"

The other guardians exchanged looks, but nodded as interested as the next person to hear the story.

Mrs. Lin cleared her throat starting, "It was shortly after the third queen gained the throne that a powerful army began to gather against Meridian. The queen had an older brother. He loved his sister very much and was always trying to protect her. Upon hearing that this army was trying to take his sister's rightful place he brought together his own army, one to protect the Queen. They went head first into battle to try and protect the queen but were defeated. Only the Queen's brother and a handful of his best fighters escaped and raced back to the palace to warn the queen. The queen knew this army was not far from the palace. Quickly she had all the people of the town brought into the palace to protect them against the enemy army and put up strong spells to further protect them all."

"The Queen's brother knew there was no way the spells would completely protect the palace because her spells had failed in his battle. Still badly injured he warned his sister, who went up to the castle walls her self, intending to use her magic to protect her people. Her brother could not climb the stairs but wished to do no more that protect her. He had a feeling that only the strongest magic in the world could protect his sister from the dangers this evil army posed. Weak and injured he went to the Royal family's Chapel, and prayed."

Mrs. Lin was silent for a moment, in dramatic affect before she continued, "He prayed that the gods would protect his beloved sister, and her people. He begged them not to let any harm come to the small children hidden away in the depths of the castle, and let their parents come back to them at the end of the day. He told them he knew that he was not strong enough to protect his sister, but asked them to give him the power. In return he would live the rest of his life always in her servitude."

"The gods granted his wish, giving him wings of pure white, and powers that could not be bettered. They told him his powers would be passed down through the royal family, but that the one with his wings would never be able to rule, and should never wish to. The brother agreed and the gods left him. He went out to the palace walls, his wounds completely healed and fought the army completely on his own. He fought and won, destroying the evil army. After that his powers stayed and he served his sister as her personal body guard, picking from her children the most mature one, with the sharpest eyes. The child, the gods told him, would be the next guardian. The name Angel guardian came from the white wings that carried the queen's brother and all the other guardians through the air. The guardian has always been a brother, sister, Aunt, Uncle, and even Nephew or Niece of the reigning Queen. The strongest one I last knew was Lord Michael, and he claimed that each generation of guardian became stronger, as they learned more of their powers. For the gods gave them the power to protect the royal family and the people. What that power is depends on who the enemy is."

All five girls stayed quiet for a long time. The guardians looked as though they had been hypnotized by the story, but Mrs. Lin could tell Lexi's mind was working as fast as it ever had. After a moment she was the one that broke the silence, "The first Angel Guardian was called 'Lord Anael'… graciousness of the lord…"

"Exactly," Mrs. Lin smiled, pleased that Lexi was remembering the things that she should, "He was a great guardian, and later gave his life for his niece, the one that was to be the next queen."

Lexi nodded, "He was an old man then… He threw himself between her and a flying spear… Effectively saving her, but he couldn't stop the spear before it hit him… The princess came out of the attack with only a small cut to her shoulder and the loss of her uncle… Everyone else just had bumps and bruises… Lord Chamuel, the second Angel guardian, was completely shocked that he and his uncle almost single handed could defeat all those bandits and protect his sister…"

"How do you know?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, and how do you know Chamuel was the name of the second Angel Guardian?" Will pressed."

"What I want to know is how she knew about the angel guardians in the first place," Irma insisted.

Taranee counted off the guardians they knew on her fingers, "Anael, Chamuel, Michael, Sandrine… Who do you suppose the next Angel guardian is?"

Lexi shrugged a single shoulder and looked away from all of them.

Mrs. Lin placed a hand on the dark hair girl's shoulder, "Lexi why don't you come up to my room later. We will discus what's been on your mind, in private."

Lexi's eyes flashed to Mrs. Lin's. After a second she nodded and went back to staring at the corner. The other girls got the feeling that was all Lexi was going to say for the rest of the day. Slowly they all broke up and went home. Hay Lin went to help out in the restaurant. At closing time she ran into Lexi who was helping her father with the dishes.

"Lexi… Is there something you can't tell us?" Hay Lin leaned on the corner of the sink.

Green eyes turned to her slowly. "It's not that I can't tell you," Lexi said slowly, "It's that I'm not sure how to tell you… I've learned who my mother was, not to mention who and what I am. But it scares me. If those simple truths scare me, what will it do to you, my friends? I keep rolling this one idea in my head and I just don't know how to deal with it. I'm sorry Hay Lin… I really am… I hate lying more than anything, and if I'm not lying to you I'm omitting the truth… and it just agitates me, you know?" Lexi gave Hay Lin a sad smile.

Hay Lin reached out and covered Lexi's soapy hand with one of her own, "It's okay… you can tell us when your ready."

Lexi's face fell to one of utter despair, "Hay Lin…"

"Alexia…" Old Mrs. Lin was standing at the bottom of the steps, watching the two girls, "Why don't you come have some tea with me."

* * *

Hay Lin pressed her ear harder to the door trying to hear what was being said.

"I see…" Her grandmother said in a quiet voice.

"So you understand why I can't let Hay Lin or the other's know?" Lexi sounded depressed.

Damn if Hay Lin's father hadn't insisted the dishes get finish before Hay Lin could go up stairs and try to figure out what was going on with the older teenager.

"They'd never forgive me," Lexi sounded like she was on the edge of tears, "I'm the protector… They took me in but I'm his protector!"

"No," Mrs. Lin insisted, "You are Elyon's guardian, not Phobos's. Protect the little sister from her brother if you must, but do not hate yourself for it."

"How can I harm someone who is of my blood…" Lexi sounded lost, her voice small, "Now that I know who he is, I feel sick even thinking of harming him, even though I hate him so much."

There was a silence before Mrs. Lin spoke, "There is a saying, one chooses who they become, they can not however choose who they are related to. There's another, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family." Mrs. Lin paused again, "Sometimes your family is the only thing you can count on, other times by exposing who your family is you realize who your friends really are. Alexia you must do what you think is best. I can not tell you what to do. Know this young one, you can always come to me for a sympatric ear, and a shoulder to lean on."

Hay Lin leaned back from the door. What was Lexi hiding from them? Was it really that terrible? Quietly, she stood and knocked on the door. There was a long pause, before Mrs. Lin called out, "Come."

Lexi was standing across the room, leaning against the open window and facing away from the door. Hay Lin's grandmother sitting on her couch. "Ah, Hay Lin," Mrs. Lin smiled, "We were just thinking of you."

Lexi turned slowly and looked at Hay Lin. Her eyes were still red, swollen and her cheeks splotchy. Hay Lin glanced at the older girl before she spoke, "Grandma… I'm sorry, but I overheard what you two were talking about… Um… Well I didn't hear everything, but… Lexi, will you please tell me what you're so afraid to tell us. I promise I won't hate you..."

A sad look passed over Lexi's smile. She pushed up so that she was sitting on the window sill. Her smile turned into the same look she kept when she was planning a prank. Her hand clung to the outside top of the window. "I don't want to… not until I find out a few last things…" She placed her feet on the edge of the sill, "I'll tell you when I find my father…" She let herself fall backwards.

Hay Lin made it to the window in time to see Lexi's coat tails disappearing around a corner. She turned back to her grandmother, "Grandma? Lexi just…"

Mrs. Lin nodded, "Her great-uncle was even more of a dare-devil."

Hay Lin's jaw dropped, "You knew her Great-Uncle?"

Mrs. Lin nodded, "He was a very good man. I would have been at his funeral if I could."

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: (On phone) Of course I still love you… Yes, I'm still your baby girl… No, don't listen to Gerry-sama, he's just my editor… Mom, that was just a story I wrote, it's not real…**

**Gerry-sama: Since Ruroni-chan is obviously otherwise indisposed, she's requested I make the final comments. (Reads from paper) Thanks everyone for reading this far, and for all of you who have added this story to your favorite's list. It makes me feel so loved… Because it had been so long since I posted I will be making today, a double post… and…. This is in large print, so I'll do the same… REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Lexi sees her uncle for the first time

**Ruroni-chan: (Hangs up phone) Alrighty, now that that's taken care of, what say we all enjoy this next chapter…**

**Gerry-sama: Your mother's going to have your head for that comment…**

**Ruroni-chan: No she won't… (phone rings) I'M NOT HERE!!! (Runs)**

**Gerry-sama: What ever… You all know the drill… Read REVIEW, and Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Caleb! Lexi!" Irma shouted waving her arm as the two older teens practiced Jousting against Blunk, weeks later. "Look where the other's are trapped!"

Lexi leaned across Caleb's horse to get a better view to the younger girl's phone.

"In your phone?" Caleb asked confused. He leaned closer looking at the screen.

"Inside the painting!" Irma replied annoyed, "along with Cedric and his goon platoon."

"I've seen this painting…" Caleb said slowly, "We can go in from the other side."

"Other side?" Irma blinked at him shocked.

"Get changed. We'll all go in our armor," Lexi said.

Lexi grabbed Blunk throwing him up behind her as all three teens galloped for the portal the passling had found. Once in Meridian she took the left flank, Caleb taking point. The teens rode into the castle so fast the guards never had a chance to raise the bridge. One guard got a luck shot on Lexi, knocking her helmet off. The girl nearly fell off her horse, but clung to the animal's back and urged it to stay with the others. She'd regained her seat by the time they reached the painting gallery of the palace.

"In here!" Caleb called as they got closer

The middle teen threw Blunk onto Irma's horse and she turned the horse to knock back a guard that had grabbed her animal's saddle. She turned the strong beast back to the painting to see Irma and Blunk disappear into the painting. Phobos stood between her and her path way now. There were thankfully no soldiers in this area of the castle, but Lexi knew the prince was not defenseless.

The blond man held a sword and gathered a piece of his magic before flinging it at her. Without thinking Lexi dropped her reins and held up her hand. The magic bounced off an invisible shield. Both the Blonde and the darker haired teen's eyes grew wider. Lexi felt her chest tighten. She used her legs to urge the horse towards the painting and the prince between her and it. She used her lance like a spear, practically throwing it at the blond man. He jumped to the side, and out of her way. Lexi's eyes never left his even as she passed through the different portal. She knew him for who he was now, and he knew her for what she was. There was no doubt in her mind he saw her mother in her face, and the fear in her eyes.

"Sir Girlahad at your service," Irma joked at Lexi landed in the painting. She instantly went to were Caleb was trying to hold off the enemy. Lexi felt the magic rip as Phobos slashed the painting in rage. She along with the others fell into the earth side while Cedric and his flunkies went back to Meridian. She helped pull everyone back through the earth side of the portal and was just as happy to go over to the school festival afterward.

* * *

Will came over and sat next to the now armor-less, lady knight. "So you were the last one through the painting before we sent Phobos's guards back. Blunk told me a guard tried to grab you off your saddle and you threw him to safety before you tried to break free."

Lexi nodded, "I lost a helmet back there… and a lance… Sorry, I'll find some way to pay for it."

Will blinked, "Well, we will need that… but I was noticing… you seem kind of shook up… and well, it reminded me of when you asked about the Angel Guardians…" Will scratched the side of her head, "Man I suck at this stuff… Well I guess what I'm getting at is… You were in the castle longer than anyone, yet you still got out safe… so first of… How'd you do it?"

Lexi twitched a little, "I threw my lance at were Phobos was standing and jumped into the painting like Irma and Caleb."

"Okay…" Will scratched her head again, "What's eating at you?"

The Meridian teen picked up her head and blinked at Will, "I'm being eaten?"

Will groaned, "That's not what I meant… I mean what are you thinking about?"

Lexi's face went from surprised and confused to serious and down cast. She was quiet for a long moment, "I saw the man that I know is my Uncle…"

"Was he one of Phobos's men?" Will sat up at that.

"No… He wasn't one of Phobos's men…" Lexi said slowly.

"Well was he in the castle?" Will asked.

Lexi paused before she answered, "Yeah… He was…"

"What happened?"

Lexi fiddled with her fingers for a moment, "He threw a magic energy ball at me. I blocked it some how… We both paused and stared at each other. Then I just sort of made him get out of my way and charged for the painting like it was the only thing that was going to keep me sane. I couldn't stop staring at him, until I couldn't see him any more… We knew each other… I could tell, he knew who I was, and there was no way in hell I'd ever forget who he was… but I saw him. For the first time I saw him in person…"

"I'm not a great judge of these sort of things or anything," Will said, "But isn't getting to see him a good thing?"

"No." Lexi didn't even think about that answer, "I would rather he never even knew I existed."

"Lexi…" Will tilted her head to one side, "I thought you wanted to find your family."

"I do… But I want my uncle to die a slow painful death, like the bastard he is," Lexi's glare scared Will and it wasn't even directed at her.

"Who's your uncle?" Will asked, almost concerned about the anger the older girl was expressing.

Lexi's look just stopped. She looked scared and off guard. Her head snapped up and she looked wide eyed at Will. "I… I can't tell you." She jumped to her feet and ran from the red head.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: Chapter 6 posted and finished, now all of you just need to review! Come on I know you all want to press that shiny little button…**

**Gerry-sam: (Holding up phone) Ruroni… Your mother wants to have a word or two with you…**

**Ruroni-chan: I'M NOT HERE!!!! (Leaves dust cloud behind herself.)**


	7. Lexi on the run

**Few things I'd like to state before you all start this tri-post, New Years Eve special…**

**To those of you who are sending me copies of my chapters… STOP. I don't know what your point is. If you have a problem with my editor, tell me you saw some grammatical problems, or whatever, posting an entire chapter is not helpful, because I don't know what the problem is, much less why you did it.**

**To the person that just sent me the lists of all those names, What? Why did you send that. EXPLAIN THINGS, I don't read minds, explain your thought process.**

**I believe that's everything. Sorry for those of you who don't understand this, just something I had to say before the chapter started.**

**LET THE TRI-CHAPTER NEW YEARS EVE POST!!! Have a safe and fun New years.

* * *

**

Caleb was sharpening a knife when the girls got back from school the next day. Lexi stopped the instant she saw him. Her head tilted to an almost nonchalant angle, "Is something happening?"

The older teen glanced at her than back at his knife, "Will and the others promised to take me to Meridian. The rebels are tired of Phobos being the one that attacks. We're attacking him."

"I'm coming with you."

The entire room turned to look at the fourteen year old.

Caleb was on his feet, "No."

"Why not!" Lexi demanded, "I'm a fighter! I can help you!"

Caleb pointed a finger at her, "We don't need a princess on any battlefield! You'll get killed!"

Lexi grabbed his finger and twisted. Caleb dropped to his knees gasping in pain. "Shove that finger in my face again," Lexi said in a threatening voice, "I'll show you who's a princess."

"Lexi stop!" Will demanded, grabbing the older girls elbow. Lexi released him, and Caleb backed away from her quickly. Will frowned at the other set of green eyes now fixed on her, "If this is how your going to act, we're not taking you to Meridian with us! I think you need to sort out your feelings about your uncle First."

"I know how I feel about my Uncle!" Lexi shouted at her, "Next time I'm able I'll kill him!"

"You're not going and that's final," Will shouted back, "Stay here. We'll take you with us next time we go to take supplies."

Lexi turned on her heel and stormed into the basement.

"Wow…" Cornelia said, "What's with her… PMS? I mean five minute ago she was all cheery with Elyon."

Irma shrugged, "Like I know!"

"Hey what's that about her uncle?" Hay Lin asked, still trying to piece together her information about Lexi's parents.

Will shook her head, "She saw him the other day in Phobos's castle. He tried to kill her and then they recognized each other. She made him get out of the way, and then got through the painting like Irma and Caleb. She told me she wished he'd never known she'd existed."

Hay Lin looked worried, "That might have to do with who her mom is. She told Grandma she was afraid to tell us who she really was. That she didn't want us to hate her."

Taranee looked to Will and Irma, "We should maybe go make sure she's alright."

"Yeah…" Irma sounded worried too, "If she's not we can let her beat up Caleb until she feels better." The joke was a bad one, but they need it.

No one was downstairs when they got there. The door was the only way out, but the small window was unlocked. There was a strange dusting of white feathers under the window.

"Oh… Where did she go?" Hay Lin said, sounding really worried

"Uh… Guys…" Irma pushed the window open, "I think Lexi has left the building…" She pointed out the window at the quickly retreating coat tails.

"Damn…" Caleb said lifting the side of his bed, "She took her knives too…"

"How did she fit through that window?" Cornelia demanded, "She's not that skinny… I couldn't even fit through that."

"Not with that big head…" Irma muttered at Taranee.

* * *

Lexi didn't stop running. The basement window had been a tight fit, but some how, right when she heard the guardians coming into the basement the window changed and she slipped out. She couldn't stand being left behind this time. Three blocks away from the restaurant she slipped into a back alley, to catch her breath and wrap her knife belt around her waist.

As she did so, something threw a bottle out of a trash can, breaking it against the opposite wall. "Blunk?"

The green being poked his head out of the trash bin. "Hello Lex-Lexi!" He greeted her, showing off his finds, "Look it! Pretty bowl!" It was a rim-less hat, "Doubles as head warmer!" Blunk put it on his head, after drinking the sludge inside.

"Great…" Lexi forced a smile, "Blunk, have any portals opened up today?"

"Oh… Blunk was going to go tell girls about that… Just wanted to grab some treasures first," Blunk grinned, sheepishly.

"You know, the girls wanted you to show me where the portal was…" Lexi lied right out, "They know how important your treasure searches are."

Blunk blinked, then shrugged, "Stranger things have happened to Blunk." He jumped out of the trash bin, "This way Lex-Lexi."

Lexi smiled and followed the passling. He showed her where the portal was hidden, before running of for more dumpster diving. Lexi smiled after him, feeling a little guilty, before she threw herself into the portal.

* * *

**Please continue to the next chapter.**


	8. Lexi Captured and released

**Part two of the Tri-chapter posting! LOVE ME!!! Have a safe and happy New Years!!

* * *

**

They had to drag her the whole way to the castle. The green eyed girl kicked and screamed, fighting the chains with all her strength. One of the guards carried a new bite mark, and it had taken five of them to get those damned sharp knives from her. Still another guard had a bruise, the pattern of which matched the bottom of the little fire-cat's boots.

Even the snake man that was Cedric sported a nasty gash on his tail. The fire-cat let out another scream and actually charged the two guards that were dragging her step by step through the capital city. She ran straight past them only to be snapped to a stop on her back when she hit the end of the line. She growled wordlessly as the two guards went on the defensive again. Neither wanted to walk around telling their friends a little girl had left a scar because she'd bit them.

Aldarn watched from the shadows as the men dragged the heavily chained girl step by agonizing step. She wasn't making it easy for them either. Every few feet she'd try to charge one of them and either kick at them, or snap her teeth. She didn't look anything like the composed teenager he remembered from all those months ago. She looked even less like the sweet Lexi, Caleb had brought with him that one time when he and the guardians had brought supplies.

Her hair had been pulled mostly loose from her braid. Her face was covered in dirt, mud and other things. Her clothes were worse, sporting large rips and big green stains. There were even signs that someone had been bleeding on her. She screamed and growled wordlessly at the guards in complete rage. Aldarn could even see little red streaks going down either side of her mouth. She looked either crazed or wild, he wasn't sure which fit better.

The Rebel second in command followed the group using the back roads until they dragged Lexi up the road to the Castle. He only thought for a second before he went running to find Caleb.

* * *

Lexi didn't stop fighting until she was literally lifted, by Cedric's tail into the entrance hall of the castle. At that point she figured physically fighting wasn't going to do her much good anymore. She jutted out her jaw, lifted her head, straightened her back and walked smoothly from there on; keeping in mind the fact that she had harmed nearly all the guards who had tried to capture her.

The change completely and utterly surprised everyone except Cedric. Lexi was more than proud of the fact that his tail had a new strip thanks to her. The Snake man just led her down the halls to where his lord was waiting. A big blue guard took over for one of the men holding her. Lexi didn't even seem to notice him. The blue troll remembered her from the time she'd helped bring the supplies, and spent all that time talking with Julian. Now that she was walking with dignity, he was sure she was the same person.

Cedric bowed to the throne, the guards doing the same, one of them forcing Lexi to her knees. After she fell, Lexi forced her head up, holding it at a proud angle, she wasn't someone they could push around.

Phobos smiled at he saw her, "What have you brought me this time, Cedric?"

The snake man was in his human form now. He didn't lift his head, "One of the girl you requested we find, fell into our hands. She put up a small fuss, but we brought her as you commanded, My liege."

Phobos stood, "Very good… I've been wanting to have a conversation with this young lady…" He started walking down the steps that led to his throne, "Hello, young one… What's your name."

"That's none of your business, you mother…" Cedric slapped her before she could finish her curse.

"Ah… But the name of my dearest big sister's daughter is my business." He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and began to slowly circle the guards and girl. "You look so much like her… I knew you were her daughter after you blocked that attack I sent at you. How old are you now? Fourteen correct?"

"Go eat a slug!" Lexi growled at him. Cedric raised his hand again.

"That's enough." Phobos commanded, He looked at the two guards holding the spit-fire girl in place, "Tie those chains so she can't move and leave us. Cedric, you stay."

The blue troll and the grey monster did as ordered. The Troll slipping behind a curtain before he left, he wanted to hear more of this conversation.

"You know, beloved niece," Phobos said as he continued to slowly circle her, "You do look a lot like my lovely sister when she was your age… you know she was only nineteen when I took over… Such a pity she didn't want to serve me."

"You have no right to speak of her," Lexi growled.

"Oh, but I do." Phobos smiled again, "She and I were lovers. She actually thought that if she loved me she could keep me from taking over."

"You're lying." Lexi said in a low angry voice that carried especially well.

"Even if I am, she was still a slut." Phobos said, knowing some of his knowledge could hit a nerve on this prideful child, "After all she gave birth to a bastard child."

"I might be a bastard," Lexi said glaring at him, "But at least I'm not out to kill what kin I have."

"Aww…" Phobos taunted, "You hate me."

"Most people tend to feel that way about the jackasses that kill their parents," Lexi growled.

Phobos smiled, "You know I'm not all bad. I can make your life paradise, if you just give me a little information… I saw you with the rebel leader and that guardian. All you have to do is be my spy, and when I take my little sister's powers, I'll let you be my food taster."

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him, "Why don't you go pull that stick out of your ass so you can think straight. I'd never serve you in a million years, much less give up my friends to a man I hate."

Phobos's smile dropped, "Oh well… I guess we'll just have to burn the city."

"IF YOU BREAK SO MUCH AS ONE MORE WINDOW IN THAT TOWN I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARM!!!!" Lexi struggled trying to get to her feet.

Phobos hissed and grabbed one of his arms. Cedric hit the dark haired girl. The pain in Phobos's arm stopped, "You know my uncle said the same thing before I killed him… Strange… he also had the same power."

"Not really…" Lexi panted, sitting up, "Considering the legacy of the Angel guardians is passed through the blood as is some memories. By the way, Lord Michael's spirit wants me to shove a spike through the empty place that is supposed to hold your heart. I think that's too nice.

Phobos looked down his nose at her, "You know, when I get my hands on the rebel leader, I think I'll put his head on a pike."

Lexi's anger was silent this time, "If you harm one hair on his head, I'll remove your head with my bare hands."

Phobos grasped at his neck, coughing. This time when Cedric hit her, it broke the chains and Lexi went flying. She slammed high into a wall before falling to the ground, with a sickening thud. This time she was slower crawling to her knees. She gasped in pain, clutching at one arm as she folded her knees under her, unable to get to her feet.

Phobos grabbed a handful of hair from the top of her head, "Your mother, my dear older sister, said the same thing when I threatened to hunt down this one specific guardsman she'd had… I gave her a deal very much like this one… Now…Tell me what the rebels are doing and I'll stop hurting you."

Lexi's vision was swimming. "Fuk… you…" She rasped out.

Phobos tossed her to the center of the floor. This time she didn't crawl to her feet. Phobos ended up picking her up by her hair, "Tell me!"

Lexi couldn't make out anything anymore. Everything hurt too much. She felt the tears roll down her face, "Fine… Fine… Just don't hit me again…"

The blue troll grinded his teeth and slipped out of the room. He had to warn everyone.

Phobos released the girl, "Well?"

Lexi didn't speak until she shakily pushed herself into a kneeling position, "Their planning an attack…"

"On the castle?" Cedric asked, "The fools, we'll slaughter the all."

"No…" Lexi panted, she still couldn't see straight, but if she couldn't see, that meant it was easier to lie. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the pain by will power alone. "Their going to attack supply caravans again… It's been paying off. And their running out of food."

"Where are they hiding?" Phobos asked.

"I… Don't know…" Lexi struggled to think straight, "They took me there once, but I was blindfolded… I don't remember how to get there…"

"Fine… That will do," Phobos turned his back and walked up to his throne, "Cedric Release her."

"Sir?" The snake man stared in shock at his master.

"Release her. Don't bother making anyone follow her…" Phobos said, staring at his green eyed niece, "If she betrays me, I'll just kill her beloved rebel leader. I'll always have someone who will look for him and him alone. If you ever try to harm me, or get in my way to get to my little sister, I will without thought have your rebel leader killed, and his body hung from my walls as a trophy." Phobos threatened. Then he sneered at the shocked bloody girl, "Throw her out of my castle. Take her coat, and rip the back of her shirt, then throw her out… You won't be able to hide anymore, my dear niece…"

* * *

The next thing Lexi remembered she was flying out the castle gates. It took her a long time before she was able to push herself to her feet. Each step was agonizingly painful. She struggled just to stay up right, and pushed herself to walk, knowing she had to go to the Infinite City. She needed to talk to Julian, and make sure Caleb was still alright.

Her brain was fuzzy. Why did it hurt so much? Oh, right that snake bastard had send her flying into a wall. Some how she made it to that seemingly far way door… People had stared the entire way. She couldn't see them, but she remembered feeling their eyes on her back… She had to lean against the uneven wall, so that she didn't fall down the stairs instead of walk down them. Someone stopped her before she reached the tented area of the rebels. Their words sounded far off, and muffled. She couldn't make any sense of them. These men stared too, at the gift, which knowledge of her heritage had given her. They stared at her feathered, angel wings.

"I need to see Julian…" She hugged her throbbing arm, she wasn't sure what was wrong with it, but she couldn't move it and it felt better when she held it close to her side.

The men spoke again, this time Lexi really tried to understand their words, something about her not being a rebel…

Lexi shook her head, then stopped when the action almost made her fall, "Please… I know Caleb… and Drake… and Aldarn … They can tell you… I need to talk to Caleb's father… I need to see Julian… Please."

Someone reached out and touched her wing. Instantly she backed up a step, "Don't touch them… It hurts… Don't touch…" She wasn't even saying full sentences anymore. Tears were streaming down her face again. Why was she crying? Was it in pain? In loss? Because of what Phobos had said about her mother and him? No… She was just so angry at herself for not keeping control. Not even being able to finish a sentence was really pathetic. That anger fueled more tears.

One of the men nodded, probably because he could tell she was barely keeping on her feet. He led her toward the city, not wanting her to collapse. He was careful not to touch her, just like she'd asked. After a moment she spoke, "Give me your coat…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want others to see…" She reached back barely touching the white wings on her back. The wings she'd kept hidden for three weeks, "Give me your cloak…"

The man did as told, placing his hooded cloak over her shoulders. Lexi grabbed it with amazing speed and pulled it tighter around herself. "You should have a guard posted at the entrance… to give earlier warning if Phobos or Cedric find this place."

"I'll remember that…" The rebel guard said.

The next few moments were blank in her mind then there was running. Lots of running. Boots pounding toward her on marble floors. People were coming towards her. She was aware she must have looked like something from that picture box… The move-ee, something called living dead. Then Julian was there. He reached out, going to cradle her elbows. The second he touched her right arm she screamed. Tears were flowing again and she reached out with her good arm to keep from falling into him. She touched something under his shirt. It was hard and circular, and the instant her hand met it, images and words flashed through her head.

She saw Julian, much younger. He opened the door to a hooded stranger, holding a wrapped bundle, "Lady Sandrine sent me to you. She wished you to meet your daughter, before I take her to into hiding." The figure said, offering the bundle to him, "Her name is Alexia."

She saw her mother young and beautiful, exactly like Lexi except for those piercing blue eyes, "Alexia your father was one of my guardsmen, a married man unfortunately… But he was very kind… His name was…"

It felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest, making her curl around the pain, then the person pulled the weapon out, making her arch her back in a new sort of pain. Julian caught her and her hand fell. The world hurt in seven new ways, and she clung to Julian's sleeve before she passed out. She was still crying, this time in sadness, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The realization of what she meant passed through Julian's face before Lexi's world went blank. He'd known who her father was all this time and he had never told her. That thought hurt more than any physical pain she was in.

* * *

**Please continue to the next chapter.**


	9. Lexi under the knife

**Last chapter in the New Years Tri-chapter Post! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**

Her world was warm, and felt safe, but it hurt so much. The darkness had been painless, the darkness had been completely safe, warm and painless. Lexi knew she was waking up, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to return to her world of cold, sadness and pain. She felt her eyebrow twitch, and her entire right side of his face hurt. After a long time she realized she couldn't force herself to sleep.

She made her left side twitch checking to see if any of those parts were broken. Her fingers flexed and moved they were a little stiff but nothing worse. She curled and uncurled her toes, her left side felt fine. Her right hurt more. It took her a while to gather the courage to move that side. She started with her toes, they curled just fine, but her knee and hip felt bulgy and painful. She slowly flexed the fingers on her right hand, pain shot through her shoulder. Lexi had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out.

Slowly she opened her eyes trying to inspect her surroundings. She was on her stomach, her face turned so that it rested on the normal feeling side. Her right eye didn't open all the way. She looked around to the best of her ability, still. She was in a tent, she could see the lights outside muffled by the beige fabric. She could even see the folds and drapes of the fabric.

By shear will power she moved both her arms and forced herself into a kneeling position. Her ribs on her right side screamed. She took a better inventory of her person. Someone had taken off her shirt and what had been left of the vest Uncle Tanner had made for her. However someone had wrapped her chest with a long cloth, and bandaged her shoulder all the way to the elbow. What she could see of her ribs, they were black and blue. She felt her face it seemed swollen, but she couldn't be sure. Someone had placed several blankets over her in absence of her shirt and vest. Her hair had been unbraided and smoothed, but still lay in a tangle mess down her back.

Lexi climbed out of the bed, looking for anything that could serve as a shirt. She found nothing, and settled for pulling one of the blankets over her shoulders, it fell nearly to the floor, effectively covering her wings.

"WHERE IS SHE!!!" Lexi knew that angry voice, Caleb.

Her heart skipped a beat to know he was alright. Then it ached to know what he and Julian were to her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Caleb was shouting again, "Aldarn saw her being dragged into the palace! Vathek heard her speaking to Phobos, he heard her agree to tell Phobos and Cedric what we were doing! Then she DARES to come back here! I'll KILL HER MYSELF!!!!"

Lexi pushed the tent flap aside and stepped out watching Caleb fight with his father. The guardians were standing on his side. Slowly they each noticed her; first Hay Lin and Taranee, then Irma, followed by Will, and lastly Cornelia. They stared at her as Lexi stared calmly back.

"SHE BETRAYED US!!!" Lexi could see the veins popping out of Caleb's neck.

She stepped forward, wanting to end this. Around the bystanders until she was on the edge of the area left cleared for the shouting teenager and his father.

"She came here practically dead." Julian insisted. "I'm sure she was going to tell us something but she passed out before she could."

"Yeah, Right…" Caleb snorted, "She probably led Cedric back to us and he's just waiting to kill us all!"

"Phobos told Cedric not to have me followed," Lexi said in a calm voice.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Caleb's face going from surprised to angry. "YOU!!!" He advanced on her.

"I didn't betray you either," Lexi continued only barely speaking above him.

"YOUR LYING!" He yelled practically in her face pointing a finger at her, "You were taken into Phobos's palace, Vathek saw you speaking with Phobos then you expect me to believe he just let you go!"

Lexi grabbed his finger and twisted it, "I thought I told you to keep that finger out of my face!" After a moment she sighed and released him. "Look at me Caleb." Lexi loosened her hold on the blanket and pulled up the cloth that covered her ribs showing the heavy bruising on both sides of her torso, "Do I look like I betrayed you?"

"You're alive and free!" Caleb insisted, "Phobos never just lets anyone go."

Lexi couldn't look into his face anymore, "He didn't just let me go… He beat me, threatened everything I hold dear, then threw me out so that you would either kill me or never trust me." She forced herself to look at him, "But look into my eyes, Caleb. I didn't betray you."

"I heard you agree to tell him our plans," Vathek stepped forward, his blue bulk taking up a lot of space.

Lexi turned to him. She looked the blue troll in the eye, "Your right, I did agree to tell him, but tell me did you hear what I ended up telling him?"

Vathek blinked, "Well… no… not exactly…"

Lexi nodded in understanding, "I lied to him. I told him you all were planning to attack a supply route again. I told him you thought that was a good idea since it worked before. When Cedric suggested that they were attacking the castle I said no, and told a lie I knew Phobos would believe."

"So why did Phobos let you go?" Caleb insisted.

"I told you, so you wouldn't trust me," Lexi said turning back to the older teen.

"He must have know you would still warn us," Caleb said, "He would have imprisoned you but instead he threw you out of his castle! Why is that?"

Lexi felt her blood drain, she glanced at Julian. The older man paled too. Lexi swallowed and held herself taller, "Because of who I am."

Caleb backed up a step and looked down his nose at her, "And just who does Phobos think you are, Princess."

Lexi took a slow breath, and dropped the blanket all together, "I am Alexia, daughter of Princess Sandrine, the last acknowledged Angel Guardian. My great Uncle was Lord Michael, the last male Angel Guardian. My grandmother's name is Weira, the last Queen of Meridian. My grandfather is Zanden. I am the Angel Guardian to my Aunt, and will protect her as long as I live. I would never do anything that would harm my beloved kin, and as long as there is breath in my body Princess Elyon will be safe at my side."

Lexi looked pointedly at Caleb, then the guardian, "You know the Angel guardian is named thusly for the white wings that grow from their shoulders as soon as they learn of their powers. Are these wings not enough proof of who I am?"

She let her wings flare out, and turned to look at the other rebels, "Look at my face those of you who knew Lady Sandrine. Do I not look like her? Even Phobos has acknowledged that I am my mother's daughter. Do you not agree? Or are you too afraid of ever agreeing with Phobos to see the truth?"

"If you are Lady Sandrine's daughter, who is your father?" A woman demanded.

Lexi looked to her, "My mother never gave his name, and I shall never do so. His identity was kept a secret for a reason. I'll let him reveal himself when he sees fit."

"That's not a good enough reason…" Caleb said through his teeth.

"It is my choice to let my father continue to life what ever life he is living, until such a time he feels as though his secret needs to be told," Lexi said glaring at Caleb.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" Caleb shouted, "You being the angel guardian is not a good enough reason for me to believe you didn't betray us! Phobos is your uncle! You just said you would never betray your kin. How do we know you aren't betraying us?"

Lexi stepped so close to Caleb their noses were practically touching, "I said I'd never betray my beloved kin. Phobos is not my beloved kin. I told you months ago I would rather die than let that no good bastard use me, and those words still ring true. If you don't believe me here," Lexi shove a large knife into his hands, "That blade can kill me, Spill my blood here and now. Cause the blood of the last guardian to stain the ground of this camp." She took a step back from him, her look going kind, "Don't worry… I'll forgive you… Caleb if you kill me, I will forgive you. Even in death, I'll use my spirit to protect you all. Especially my beloved kin who live in this camp. I could never let any harm befall them when I could do something to stop it."

Everyone stared at her.

Lexi laughed and stepped close to Caleb again, "Here I'll help you." She pulled the knife from its sheath and curled Caleb's hand around it. Then she placed his head near her throat so that the blade rested on the skin there, "Now you just press and pull. It shouldn't be hard. After all you have to protect everyone from someone like me, who has sworn their loyalty but could still betray everyone. Everyone here's got the world to loose except me, right?"

"Caleb don't…" Cornelia took a step towards them but Drake blocked her path.

"He's got to decide on his own."

"Yeah Caleb," Lexi taunted him, "You're the big, bad leader… you have to decide for yourself wither or not to kill a girl who would happily fight on your side to protect Meridian and its true heir… Just like you."

Caleb pulled his hand away and threw the dagger away from him. His eyes were wide. He panted like he was having a heart attack and stared at the knife slowly it turned into energy and flowed back to Lexi. "No! If I kill it's on the battlefield."

Lexi took a step forward placing her hands on either side of Caleb's face and making him look at her, "I know…" Her voice was barely a whisper, "That honor is why I can't let Phobos kill you…"

She released him quickly and turned walking back to the tent she'd been in. Lexi managed to let the flap close behind her before her knees gave out and tears fell from her eyes anew. She'd never been that scared in her life.

* * *

Lexi struggled with her hair. See how she only had one arm, and getting all the tangles out of her hair being as task of it's own caliber, she was having more problems than usual. Cornelian and Hay Lin had brought her a bra and shirt she could wear even with her wings. The over sized(,) off the shoulder, long sleeved shirt had worked so that Lexi could have her wing out the back and the neck line didn't look all that special. Lexi groaned and glared at the comb.

"Would you like some help?" Julian asked opening the tent flap.

"I think I'd like to just cut it all off," Lexi glared at the lock of hair she'd managed to make tangle free after twenty minute of work.

Julian snorted, "I could do that too… but all that long hair makes you look even more like your mother… I think you should keep it…"

"Sorry," Lexi sighed, "I was being sarcastic… I didn't mean to confuse you." She sighed again, "Can you comb hair?"

"No problem…" Julian took the comb and began working. Lexi bowed her head and tried not to move too much. "I'm surprised you didn't just tell everyone the truth about me."

"You mean I should have admitted the fact, which you've kept a secret for the past fourteen years, to all those people." Lexi lifted an eyebrow, "You wanted Caleb to hate you?"

Julian sighed, "Why not, his mother did. I'm surprised she never told him. The woman who brought you to me, also let my wife see you. She didn't bother speaking very quietly. It was a dark night and it was raining lightly. Everyone was already in their houses for the night… The maid was just not as careful as she should have been. I think she was scared and worried about escaping."

"I didn't realize I was such a burden…" Lexi said.

"You were one of my treasures," Julian said, "You and Caleb were both very important. At the time I was just so surprised… and my wife over heard. She was upset, and I didn't know how to deal with suddenly having a daughter."

"You're just making this worse you know," Lexi pointed out. She sat silent for a moment, "Why don't you tell me about that amulet my mother left you?"

Julian's hands stopped, "It wasn't an amulet… it was a just the blue stone she wore around her neck. She said it was a sign of her power. When she was killed and the king and queen disappeared I wrapped a few pieces of leather around it and started wearing it. I'm just lucky no one ever managed to take it from me." He pulled the leather necklace out from under his shirt and offered it to her.

Lexi took the stone, careful not to touch the actual stone. She twirled the stone by its string, "It's the same blue-grey color as Mother's eyes…"

"Exactly… " Julian reached around and tapped Lexi's necklace, "She use to wear it in this. She told me each Guardian wore this necklace, with a stone the same color as their eyes. Sandrine told me it was a way of focusing their magic." Julian nodded, "How did you know?"

"When I touched it… Through your shirt I saw that person introducing me to you when I was a baby… Then I saw Mother… She was telling me who you were… She looked exactly like me, but with this color eyes…" Lexi raised the stone, as though gesturing to it. "I think Mother left a message for me in it."

"You seem afraid of it," Julian sounded concerned.

"I suppose I am," Lexi said slowly, "I'm afraid of what I'm going to end up seeing. What if the message she left shows me exactly how my grandparents were destroyed." Lexi paused, "I suppose that's the worse she can tell me…"

"Your mother said to place it in the necklace," Julian said, he finished combing out her hair and stood. "I'll leave you alone to look over it."

Lexi waited a long time before she placed a hand on the stone. No visions came. She took off her necklace and pulled out the green stone; putting her mother's gem in its place. Visions, lessons and information over powered her. She closed her eyes and let it all sink in.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this special holiday post. Please remember to have a Safe and Happy New Years, and to post a review. I love to hear from you all.**


	10. Lexi opens up about her past

**Ruroni-chan: "Hello people!!! I've finally remembered to send the next chapters to my lovely editor…"**

**Gerry-sama: "Call me lovely again and I'll shove the next chapter down your throat." Is watching W.I.T.C.H. "This is actually really interesting… Why didn't you tell me this was on youtube sooner?"**

**Ruroni-chan: "You didn't want to se it?"**

**Gerry-sama: "Yeah well now I'm going to watch it to the end… try and completely understand what's going on in your story…"**

**Ruroni-chan: "Okay… Anyways… I'm going to let the readers start now… Everybody, with no further adue… Chapter 10. Please read, review, and enjoy…."

* * *

**

Monday Lexi went back to school, after having spent Thursday, Friday and the rest of the weekend in Meridian. She had chosen to wear a white off the shoulder shirt, and no coat. Will, Irma and Cornelia were all surprised to see the older teen not wearing anything to cover her back, and even more surprised to see she didn't have any wings.

Everyone could see the bandage over her right shoulder from how her shirt sat, and the white shirt made her bruises look even darker against her pale skin. A new blue stone hung proudly in the center of her chest, her typical green necklace holding its normal place. By second period Lexi was asked three times how she was injured, and during third period she and Irma were brought to the president's office.

Irma couldn't have been more nervous but Lexi looked almost bored.

"Ladies, do you know why you've been called in here?" Principal Knickerbocker asked them both.

"Uh… Honestly," Irma said, " No… I have no clue why you've called me in here."

"Actually the reason you're here Miss Lair," The older woman said, "Is because of your cousin."

"She's not my cousin," Lexi said fiddling with an earring, "I told you, her mother and my mother were cousins. Irma and I are not cousins, I might consider her my second cousin, but not a closely related family member. Besides her family doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Miss Darling," Principal Knickerbocker said in a low tone, "You are aware that Irma's father is a police Officer?"

"Yep…" Lexi said then sighed and put her chin in her palm, "And my uncle is an evil, magic wielding, prince with parental issues…" She pouted and looked at the older woman, "What does her father's profession have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you had filed a police report about the man that hit you. I thought it might be easier if the police officer you spoke to was family," the principal asked.

Lexi sighed, "Why does everyone think I was beaten?" She rolled her eyes, "I went this weekend to visit a relative of mine. He owns a farm. I got kicked. It's nothing that won't heal."

Principal Knickerbocker stood and placed her hands on her hips, "Young lady there is no way you got kicked hard enough to have your entire right side bruised, and also need such a heavy bandage for your shoulder. I want the truth as to what happened right this moment."

Lexi sighed, "Fine you want to know what happened to me? I went to visit some friends of mine, but got kidnapped on the way over there. The people who held me wanted information I wasn't going to give them. They tried to beat it out of me. One of them threw me into a wall and dislocated my shoulder. My father showed up, and got me out of there. I spent the rest of my weekend with him, healing because I didn't want the school to see me completely black and blue. Yes, I filed charges. No these bastards haven't met justice just yet, but give my father and half-brother some time." Lexi stood, and pulled up her shirt, "The bastard that did this is going to be in so much trouble when my family gets a hold of him."

The principal's and Irma's jaw dropped, "Your father and half-brother?"

"That look is exactly the reason I haven't told anyone…" Lexi sighed and dropped her face into her hand, "It's so far fetched no one was going to believe me. That's why I told Mr. Tom I got kicked. Much more believe able."

The principal straightened, "I thought you said your parents had been killed."

"My mother died before my first birthday," Lexi didn't look at the principal, "And I never knew my father, so I always assumed he was dead. It was a bigger surprise to me than anyone when he explained who he was."

"And you have proof this man is who he says he is?" Knickerbocker asked.

"Birth records, photos, Id cards from the past twenty years, and he had a letter my mother had left for him to give to me, if he ever met me again," Lexi said, "He asked me not to announce it too loudly though… His son is just older than me, and he thinks it would be better if my half brother didn't hate us both for the rest of our existences. Turns out I was actually the child of an affair… Humiliating… Irma can you not tell anyone… I'd rather not have to live with everyone knowing my mother was a complete and total slut."

Knickerbocker paled, "Miss. Darling, I think it would be a good idea for you to bring your father, his son and yourself to see a counselor. It might help with the issues… the three of you will be facing."

Lexi stood from the seat she'd just re-taken, and growled, "Why do all adults insist their way is right! My family business is my own, not anyone else's. I can't believe I thought I could trust you with a secret! You just want to send me to talk to another adult! I never should have told anyone anything! The only way a secret stays a secret is if no one else knows about it!" Lexi grabbed her back pack and strode to the door.

"Miss Darling where do you think you're going?!" Knickerbocker demanded.

"Anywhere there isn't a prying adult!" Lexi screamed at her and slammed her office door.

* * *

Out of desperation Lexi had climbed into the largest, well leafed tree she could find. Sure she was skipping class, but she just couldn't put up with another person asking her what had happened to her face. Lexi watched as everyone changed classes inside. Irma left the principal's office and went back to class. Lexi could see as the brunette leaned across her desk to Will and whispered something. She then saw Will tell Hay Lin, and Hay Lin told Taranee, Taranee told Cornelia. Quickly all five girls came up with an excuse to leave early. Lexi watched as they broke up and went running around the school grounds, looking for her, probably.

She sighed and invoked a little magic to make her invisible to anyone actually trying to find her. She didn't want to be with people that thought they knew all her secrets. Half an hour passed and eventually the guardians returned to class, they all looked worried. Lexi stayed in the tree. It didn't matter to her that it was cold out, the cold felt nice and it helped her think. Her face felt better as she let the wind hit it and she stayed still.

Back in her village she used to do this when she was having a fight with Auntie. Find an old tree in the fog forest where no one went because they didn't want to get lost, then she'd just stay there until she'd decided what she was going to do. But Lexi wasn't even sure what this problem was. She wasn't really angry at the guardians, or the principal. Since Phobos had beaten her, she'd been feeling agitated. Something was off. She felt like she needed to speak with Elyon, it made her feel better when she was around the heir.

"Hey!"

Lexi sat up the voice snapping her out of her half sleep, she clutched the tree in front of her trying not to fall out of it. After a moment she looked down at Caleb.

He glared, "The girls are worried about you! Hay Lin called her grandmother and asked her to send me to look for you." That was strange if he had been looking for her he shouldn't have been able to see her. The spell she'd used was still active. "I didn't really want to find you so I figured I'd come here and wait for the girls to get out, then just tell them I couldn't find you anywhere. How did they miss you sitting in a tree like that?"

Lexi sighed and draped herself back over the limb ignoring him.

Caleb grounded his teeth, "Damn spoiled girl…" He muttered.

He hopped so that he could grab a hold of the lowest branch then climbed up to Lexi's level. "Hey, what do you think your doing ignoring me!"

Lexi jumped in surprise and this time nearly did fall out of the tree. Instinctively Caleb grabbed her and held tight to the branch she was on and his own hold. Once it felt like Lexi wasn't going to fall, he let her go. She sat up and looked down on him, being higher in the tree, "Why are you even talking to me? I thought you hated me."

"I do, but the others seem to like you for some reason." Caleb climbed around so his head wouldn't be any lower than Lexi's, "For some reason when I see you I just can't leave you alone." Lexi wasn't looking at him, "Hey are you ignoring me again?"

"No, Caleb, I'm not ignoring you," Lexi said, sounding tired, "I'm just trying to think."

"What do you have to think about?" Caleb asked, "You're practically a princess, and the angel guardian of Elyon. You shouldn't have anything on your mind."

Lexi sighed, draping herself over the limb, "I've got plenty of things to worry about. Elyon's safety, my father's safety, how to defeat Phobos and kill Cedric, how to use my powers, how to live a life in Meridian and in earth, just to name a few."

Caleb snorted, "Big deal. Most of that, the rest of us are thinking about."

Lexi shot him a look, "Oh, yeah, and I'm just suppose to let someone else run my life." Her look fell, "Caleb… There's a new portal isn't there?"

"Yeah… The girls were going to close it after school," Caleb looked at her sideways, "How did you know?"

Lexi shrugged, "I sort of get this twitch feeling when there's an open one nearby. Will you take me to it? There somewhere I want to go visit. I want to show it to you too."

Caleb blinked, "Uh… What is it?"

Lexi gave him a half hearted smile, "Sorry, Rebel boy, I want that to be a surprise." She sat up and swung her legs to the same side. She smirked, before pushing off. Caleb stared wide eyed as she floated to the ground. She looked up at him, "Are you coming?"

Caleb shrugged and started his climb down.

* * *

Lexi looked out over Meridian. The portal was just far enough away from the palace and village that Caleb and Lexi had a clear view over it all. Lexi paused after coming through the portal, "Sad, isn't it?"

Caleb shrugged, "I don't know, I've always pictured what it will be. Not what it is."

"I have some of my mother's memories now…" Lexi said slowly, "She use to come here with her uncle and train. This use to be a beautiful view… For some reason when I look at it I can only picture what it was, not what it will be."

Caleb sighed, "You can see the vines right?"

Lexi nodded.

"When Elyon takes power, I imagine those withering and dying. She wouldn't use them, and if she did it would be to return the life force to Meridian. The field will bare wheat again, and traders will flock here, bringing loads of stuff here, instead of only coming once every now and then. All the streams will flow with clean water, and the town will have this sort of glow to it. The only clouds we see will bring light rain that sinks into the earth, rather than just lightning. And every week there will be this city wide party to celebrate the prosperity." The way Caleb said it made it seem like the city was heading for that as they spoke.

Lexi had to laugh, it was such a beautiful thought. After a minute she sighed, still smiling, "Stand back I'm going to use some of my powers."

Caleb blinked but did as requested. Lexi simply reached up and touched the green stone at her neck, and it was like her whole person faded to another.

Her hair fell loose, her clothes changed, wings grew out of her back and she seemed to become more mature. When her new look had finished fading in, Lexi looked to him, "We'll have to fly to get there today. Do you mind if I carry you?"

Caleb couldn't get over the outfit she was wearing. In order for her top to drop low enough down her back it barely clung to her chest. One shoulder dropped so low, that the only thing that kept it from slipping below her elbow and exposing her chest was the thin bodice. Her other sleeve can't even be called a sleeve, it was part of the shirt, but pulled high over her shoulder then didn't connect in the back, Instead it turned into this drape thing that wrapped over her opposite arm. Her skirt hung low on her hips, and while it was full length it had slits going up both sides so it was like she was wearing a loin cloth. The skirt was held tightly in place by a green sash. The entire outfit was a mix of forest green, snow white and silver embroidery.

Lexi tilted her head to one side, "Caleb are you alright?"

Caleb felt his face flush, "Uh… Sorry… I was just…" He looked away, but found himself glancing at her chest.

Lexi chuckled, it was a more mature sound than the laugh she'd had a moment before, "Oh… I understand…" She reached up using her fingers to touch her shoulders, a green cloak wrapped around her and hid the low top. She chuckled again, "Better?"

Caleb blushed even brighter, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Lexi was still chuckling, "You are a hormonal teenager after all, just remember Cornelia is the one that likes you, not me." She glanced at the sky, "We should go, ready?"

Caleb gave her a disbelieving look, even with the faded change her shoulder had still been wrapped up in bandages, "Are you sure you can fly with me?"

"You're worried about my shoulder…" Lexi gave him a mature stare. Her words coming out as a statement, "I'll be fine, just put faith in my magic." She offered her hand to him and for some reason Caleb took it. Lexi smiled and wrapped an arm under his arm and behind his back to the other side supporting him like he was hurt or needed the support. "Hold tight."

Caleb felt the muscles of her shoulders move as her wings beat. It wasn't like with the guardians, where their wings moved so fast he didn't feel it. Lexi's wings were like that of a bird's. As soon as they were in the air he became more aware of it. Lexi concentrated on the forward, her wings flapping hard and pushing them forward. She held Caleb tighter as she put on more speed. And soon the ground under them was zipping by like it didn't exist.

They were only in the air for an hour before Lexi slowed and landed, releasing Caleb. He didn't expect the place they landed. It was a large clearing with many large fields that were slowly being retaken by the forest that existed just outside of them. The fences which had once outlined the fields were falling apart and dipping to the side. Within the clearing were the remains of crumbled houses and burnt wood columns. What was left of the houses was also being overtaken with grass and quickly growing weeds.

"Where are we…" Caleb had never seen such a place.

"This use to be my home," Lexi walked over to one specific set of columns both charred with a large fallen block between them. Lexi's hands ran over the wood, "This was the front door… on the inside I can still feel the patterns my Auntie and I carved into it."

Caleb's jaw dropped, "This is your home town?"

"Yeah…" Lexi said, "It was so small we didn't even have a name. That big steel rock over there was the smithy the only one for miles. And the still big black mark next to it was the tannery. Biggest one in the area, everyone did their own tanning but this one was open to whoever couldn't do it themselves. The master tanner was a really sweet man. Across from it was the barn where we brought in our hay for the winter, there was another next to it for the sheep if it got too cold during birthing season. We didn't have a barn for the cows, we just made sure they were all branded and let them herd together all year long. Only Mr. Jonnsous' bull and Widow Erlion's bull were kept separate. Those two hated each other in the summer but were so cute in the winter."

Lexi laughed, "In the spring, while the forest's flowers were in bloom we'd have a village feast. Every family was to make a different dish each week. That way no one family ever had to kill more than one animal per spring. And the day of mid-spring the oldest fattest pig in the village would be killed and everyone would get a pound of meat per person. It was a beautiful, lovely, little village."

"What happened to it?" Caleb asked afraid to break the silence that seemed to encompass the area.

"I'm the only survivor… The buildings were burned down, everyone killed." Lexi pointed to a line of tall markers, "I buried the bodies I found over there. My auntie's is the one under the shade of the oak tree."

Caleb had to remember to swallow, "Why did you want to see this place?"

"Look at it… In six months everything has been covered with grass, moss, and wild things. Another six months I'll be the only one who even knew it existed." Lexi laughed, it was a sad sound, "I came here to remember. To remember the faces I'm forgetting, and the reason I hate my uncle. I came here to show you my resolve."

She smiled at Caleb, tears falling out of her eyes, "Look around, this place was what you wanted for your home. We had that happiness. Then… I suppose Phobos heard some rumor that I was still alive and living up here. He sent men to look for me. Someone must have recognized my Auntie as a maid for my mother. They tired her up to that post over there and made her watch while they killed everyone. She probably refused to tell them anything. Then they badly injured her, because it was fun and let her go. They must have left after that."

Lexi tilted her head to one side her hair falling like a curtain around her face, "Phobos killed off an entire village because of me. For that I will make sure he can never do such a thing again." Lexi squatted down burying her face in her knees.

"Lexi," Caleb said, "Lets go back. I understand now. You don't have to force yourself over this."

The green eyed girl smiled up at him her eye leaks never stopping, "Caleb… Promise me, no matter what comes in the future… you will trust that I'm trying to protect you and Elyon. Please promise me you won't hate me for whatever stupid mistakes I have to make to do so."

Caleb blinked at her. After a minute he sighed, and reached down rubbing her head, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but whenever you need a shoulder to cry on… I guess Cornelia won't mind, you using mine."

Lexi laughed, tears falling down her face again before she flung herself into onto his chest. Sobs shook her frame as she clung to his neck. "I know… I can't… keep you… from being angry at me… but please forgive me… when I beg you… I don't… expect you to ever… love me… but … please… Caleb… Don't ever hate me…"

Caleb didn't know what else to do but pet her head and let her cry. Why did girls have to be so emotional?

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: "Alright everyone… I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll post next week, can't wait to hear from you."**


	11. Lexi and Elyon

**Okay folks…. Sorry I was gone for so long… Finals are coming up. So new idea. Anytime I get a review, and have free time I'm going to post a chapter, until this story is completely up. So yeah… Gerry-sama won't be in the posts anymore due to the fact that he finished editing this story and moved back to his work…**

**Now, Read Review and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

Lexi ran down the street, her braid trailing behind her. Even with her eyes still slightly red, and her cheeks still cold from the fast flight she'd made with Caleb, she felt better. She hadn't had this much energy in a while, but Elyon had suggested they go out shopping, and Lexi couldn't wait to get some new clothes. Lexi couldn't stop as she saw two men carrying a large couch. She jumped, six feet over the couch, and then landed lightly onto the other side. She saw the blond hair that was her aunt disappear into a shop and she shot forward with one last burst of speed. She rushed into the shop and practically tackled Elyon.

"ELYON!!!" Lexi crowed, hugging the younger girl's shoulder, "I'm so sorry I blew you off all weekend, and then didn't even call you. I was off visiting some of my family. I'm sorry! I should have called you after I got kicked, but other things happened…"

"It's okay Lexi!" Elyon laughed, "I forgive you."

"Oh…" A new voice spoke up, "Who's your exciting friend Elyon."

Lexi felt her blood run cold she opened her eyes to look up at handsome blond man, the face of who she knew so well. Her hands tightened on Elyon, "Oh! Rick, this is one of my friends, Alexia Darling, but she goes by Lexi. Lexi this is the book shop owner Rick Hoffman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lexi," Rick offered his hand.

Lexi barely kept her smile, but all the blood had drained from her face, "I'm sorry… Who are you, again?"

"Rick Hoffman, I own this store," The blond man kept up his smile.

"Why are you lying to me?" Lexi asked bluntly, dropping her smile to stare at him, "I prefer to have people introduce themselves to me because I can tell when their lying about who they are or what they are. Your eyes looked down and to the left, your name is not Rick Hoffman."

The blond man smiled brighter, "Your right, my real first name is Cedric. Will you shake my hand now?"

Lexi offer her hand, not letting go of Elyon and placing herself a bit between him and Elyon. "Please be gentle, though" Lexi said, smiling, "I'm afraid I might have cracked a few bones in my hand when I got kicked."

"Oh? Is that how you got all those nasty looking bruises?" Cedric asked. Cedric took her hand gently, amazingly so for whom Lexi knew he was.

"For the most part, some are from hitting a wall afterwards," Lexi told the truth. The lord and Elyon would be looking for her tell now that he knew she knew the basics to knowing a lie from a truth. "Elyon, can we go shopping now? You and Cornelia promised to make me look good for spring and summer, but Cornelia went off with the others. I know we were suppose to do it yesterday, but you think we could go today?"

"Oh… Well I'm sort of working for Cedric," Elyon said glancing from one person to the other.

Lexi couldn't keep the surprise from her face, "Since when?"

"Um… Thursday actually," Elyon said, "He offered me to job and I look it."

Lexi rewrapped her arms over Elyon's shoulders and placed her chin on the younger girl's head, "Please Cedric can she had today off? She's going to help me look pretty for parent's night."

"Lexi!" Elyon said surprised, "I can't just ask for time off, like that!"

"But you promised," Lexi pouted.

"It's alright," Cedric said, "I'll be fine for one day without you. You should have fun every now and then, especially with good friends like Lexi."

"YAY!!" Lexi hopped in place, "Let's go Elyon!" They made it to the door before Lexi stopped, "Oh! Miss Sanny wanted me to pick up that book for her… Would you mind waiting form me outside Elyon. I'll be right there."

"Sure…" Elyon blinked at the older girl.

Lexi smiled, "Okay, I'm just going to see if Cedric has a copy of the Iliad."

Lexi gave Elyon an extra push out the door and turned back to Cedric she kept her smile on and she walked back over, "What the hell are you planning to do to her?"

Cedric kept the same polite smile, "Oh, nothing you need to be concerned about, Angel Guardian."

"If you and my asshole Uncle are going to harm my princess, then yes it is my concern," The dark haired girl glared only with her eyes.

Cedric circled around the desk and over to a bookshelf, "I'm surprised the rebels didn't kill you."

"It's not like you didn't give them the reason," Lexi said her tone darker than her face, "Of course I was the one that gave the rebel leader the chance. He decided not to take my life, just yet."

"I see…" Cedric found the book he was searching for, "You should know, by parents' night our dear princess will be back home." He grabbed the book and walked back over to the cash register and rang up the book, before offering the book to Lexi, "Your copy of the Iliad."

Lexi smiled and tilted her head to the side, "If you harm one hair on Elyon's head, I'll turn you into a three piece, snake skin suit. Have a nice day!"

She turned on her heel and walked out of the shop, Cedric called after her, "Come back soon!"

"O-K!" Lexi said proudly, "Let's hit the mall!!!"

* * *

The next day Lexi clung close to Elyon, even going with her to the bookstore and helping out. She had no time to explain, and when asked she always rushed off, normally with food in her mouth saying something about a killing something. The day of parents' night Lexi didn't leave Elyon's side. As the family tree papers were being handed out, she was perched behind Elyon doing a special sort of braid in her hair.

"This is going to be a tough assignment for me," Lexi said.

"That's right you don't know anything about your father," Elyon noticed, "And your mom can't help you fill it out."

Lexi nodded, "I can fill out almost everything(one word) up to my grandmother and grandfather, on my own… But I don't have any pictures of them, and no one would believe the information I could put down as my uncle and aunt."

"How come?" Elyon asked.

Lexi looked around, before she crouched close to Elyon, "Will you promise to keep this a secret?"

Elyon nodded, "What is it, Lexi?"

"This past weekend, when I went to visit some of my family, I didn't originally plan to visit them." Lexi said in a low tone, "A man my uncle has working for him brought me against my will to see him. My Uncle demanded some information from me… Things I couldn't tell him. He threatened to hurt people I love for this information, then had this man beat it out of me. That's how I really got these bruises."

"What happened?" Elyon pushed, holding Lexi's hand.

"I lied to him, by now he knows it was a lie." Lexi leaned so close she was practically on Elyon's shoulder, "Then he let me go. The man who is my father helped me, but he can't tell anyone who we are to each other, because of my uncle, and because my father has a son… By another woman. The woman who he was married to when he was with my mother," Lexi looked expectantly up at Elyon, "I'm a bastard child… I can never be officially recognized by my own father…"

"That's horrible! Your father, and your uncle…" Elyon said, "How can they do this?"

Lexi shook her head, "I understand about my father, but my uncle just… He wants to bring his sister back home… He and My mother, and several other people all want me to protect my Aunt. My Uncle knows I could never let anyone with any blood connection to me get hurt… But he wants to kill my father and my half-brother I think, and then I think he also hates me because I'm so like my mother."

"That's so cruel," Elyon said, not feeling so bad about not knowing anything about her own family now.

"Elyon… that's not all," Lexi said, "My Aunt is younger than me, that's why I need to protect her, but I'm afraid to tell her who I am. I can't put down any of the information about my family on this tree. If I put my father's name, my uncle might find out who he is. I could put my mother's name, but not that of my uncle or aunt, and not my grandparents either. The only names I can put down are mine, my mother's and maybe my great Uncle."

Lexi laid her forehead on Elyon's shoulder, "Elyon can I be a part of your family? I care about you like a sister. And I hate having to keep so many secrets and lies from you… Like how I'm from further away than you think, and how I'm closer to you than you think… Please, Elyon, can I be like you're sister?"

Elyon brought her eyebrows together, "Um… I just met you Lexi."

Lexi lifted her head laughing, "Of course…" She scooted back a little, "I've got too many family problems as it is, I shouldn't be asking such a thing. I don't know what I was thinking."

Elyon put her hand over Lexi's, "Let's just say we're long lost cousins who are really close, now." She reached up and tugged at Lexi's braid, "Now I want to do something special with your hair. And you have to wear your hair my way tonight, Okay?"

* * *

**Okay… End chapter… Now everyone… REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get the faster I post!!!**

**I would like to make a note to all you... Jerks... That seem to think spaming me is fun... A.T. A.t. t.a.a. and so on, and on and on.... I understand it you like my chapters and want me to continue... But. DO NOT POST THE SAME DAMN THING OVER AND OVER IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES!!! Just because you sent me eleven reviews that all said the same thing from three of your names doesn't mean I'm going to post anything! Now... If you have an honest opinion about my chapter, post it. I do not want to see. This **"I like ths story keep udpating" **Ever again... And to put the cherry on top... YOU SPELLED 'UPDATING' and 'THIS' WRONG (IN ALL ELEVEN!) YOU STUPID A** WIPE!**


	12. Lexi loose Elyon, and her will to fight

**Well, folks, I'm posting a new chapter. I would like to remind you that if you review, do so only once. And if anonymous reviews continue to be posted five and six times in a row by the same person I will disable the ability for Anonymous Reviews to be posted. THIS IS THE LAST WARNING.**

**Now please Read, review and enjoy, and don't for get to review.

* * *

**

Lexi watched Caleb fight with Cedric. It was as though her feet were pinned to the ground. But when something fell too close to Elyon she was across the space shielding the blond with her own body. Elyon's flash of power hit her the hardest, and sent her flying into Caleb. Her body still hurt from being beaten by Cedric, but she was still the fastest to her feet, running after Elyon and Cedric. She hit the bookstore door so hard it broke, and she landed on top, "Elyon! Please! Don't go with him!"

"Did you know too?!" Elyon demanded.

Her hair flying all around her like it had a mind of its own. The small braids Elyon had put in gave Lexi a feeling almost like she wasn't completely of this world or any other. She struggled to her feet, "I've only known for a short time… When I found out I couldn't believe it!"

"You lied to me too!"

"Yes!" Lexi admitted, "But I told you I had secrets, and that there were things I didn't know how to tell you! I've always been afraid of what will happen when I tell someone a truth. Lying is always the easiest thing for me, because I'm afraid of the truth! I'm afraid of what will happen if I'd told you the whole truth!"

"Are you some sort of monster too?" Elyon demanded.

Lexi wasn't sure how exactly to answer, "I have powers, and wings, like Will and the other's but mine are different, and the reason I have them is different. I was given… No my ancestor was given these powers to protect his sister. Before his death he passed them on to his nephew. They've been passed down generation to generation until they reached me. The entire reason behind them is so I can protect the rightful Heir of Meridian!"

"Me?" Elyon backed up a step, "The only reason you liked me was because these powers forced you to hang around me?"

"NO!" Lexi tried to put in.

"Cedric I'm ready!" Elyon said to the blond man.

"Elyon! I'm your Niece!" Lexi shouted as Cedric grabbed the book that sent them all through to Meridian. Lexi stared after them, some magic keeping her from crossing the room. The room swayed then tipped and Lexi hit the floor hard. A second later she passed out, which was how Caleb and the guardians found her. He carried her on his back, back to the restaurant, and laid her out on the cot.

Lexi didn't go back to school. When she woke up from passing out, she didn't speak until Caleb mention he was going back to Meridian. Lexi asked to go back with him, and she didn't return. It was even longer before she spoke again.

* * *

Lexi ended up staying with the rest of the rebels as things steadily got worse. Julian admitted to the guardians that sometimes Lexi would disappear for hours on end. It turned out Lexi would go flying. Caleb had an Idea where she went, but no exact knowledge. Lexi didn't speak the entire time. She worked, making food for those who needed it, watching over the children, using her magic on the wounded, and practicing with the other rebels. It wasn't until Caleb and Aldarn had the leadership challenge, that she showed any sign of interest. She stood with Julian as Aldarn ran into the arena. Her words made him jump, "Elyon only wanted what's best… She doesn't see what Phobos is doing."

Julian blinked at her, "What do you mean?"

"It's like I've been watching the earth picture Box. I see bits and pieces of what goes on in the castle but no exact details…" Lexi shook her head, "I think my powers are growing with Elyon's. I feel when she feels endangered, or sad. Elyon doesn't know that Phobos is using magic to make everything in the castle seem safe."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Julian asked, as the last of the sand poured out of the sand clock.

"You would have believed me, true enough," Lexi said her eyes far off, "But what good would it have done?"

Caleb walked in then, and fought with Aldarn. Lexi let her power loose as the bald boy fell off the thin arena bridge, but relaxed when Caleb pulled him up. She went down with Julian as the guardians flew in.

"Everybody the signing ceremony is a trap!" Will called out loudly.

"Whobong eggs were switched with Larvix," Cornelia landed near Caleb and Aldarn, "You would have been eaten by the hatchlings."

"She lied to us," Aldarn sounded surprised.

"She probably didn't even know she was doing it," Caleb sounded disappointed.

"She didn't…" Lexi said. She reached out and held onto Julian, using him to keep her from falling. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she kept her other hand pressed to her head as though it hurt. "She thinks you're the ones that lied…" Lexi's breathing picked up, "Phobos has tricked everyone into thinking they lied to each other. Elyon thinks you were only after the grain. Just out to steal it. She did want peace."

"Caleb, I'm sorry," Aldarn said.

"How do you feel?" Caleb place a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Okay, I guess," Aldarn said confused, "Why?"

"With Phobos thinking we've been eaten by Larvix, now's the perfect time to go back and get that grain," Caleb smiled.

Lexi watched emotionlessly as they went off, then came back with barrels of grain. Once they arrived Lexi wrapped and tucked her clothes, taking care of her appearance.

"Alexia," Julian walked into her tent as she wrapped her knives around her waist, "Where do you think you going?"

"To see Elyon," Lexi said wrapping a cloak around her shoulders, expertly, "Things are going to get even worse soon. I need to try and talk to my aunt before it gets to be too much. If I'm not back in a few hours, assume I've been captured and killed."

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen… It seems I must leave you at this cliff hanger… Will Lexi be killed, will she ever see Elyon? Find out in the next chapter which will be posted after I receive a few reviews.**


	13. Lexi lets them all hate her

**Well folks… I know your all begging to know more about Lexi, but I'm afraid they way I've written this, Lexi's past is not highly important. It's her future actions. When the rebellion ends I'll make sure her past starts coming out, but until then there is a more important story. The one the original creator wrote, which I am trying to follow. So… just read, review and Enjoy.

* * *

**

Lexi walked past Julian and out of the tent, proceeding out of the infinite city. She walked proudly through the city, not bothering to hide who she was. When she arrived at the castle all the guards seemed too afraid to come near her. Lexi walked straight into the castle grounds and stopped.

Cedric came out in his snake form and wrapped around her, "Ah… If it isn't the Angel Guardian… Turning yourself in?"

"I'm here to see my ward," Lexi said, not really watching him, "She already knows I'm here. I suggest you change before she gets down here if you want to keep up your lie."

Cedric growled but changed, "Follow me."

Lexi raised her chin, and did so. Letting Cedric bring her into the throne room, which was decked out in flowers and warm inviting colors, rather than the cold hardness it had held last time Lexi had been there. "This brings back memories does it not?" Cedric said, "Last time I brought you here you fought like a wild animal."

"Yes, and you looked prettier, of course that slash I gave you helped." Lexi smiled, "I guess time doesn't heal ugliness, just makes it worse."

"Well, well," Phobos stood from his seat, "You have quiet a bit of gall to come here after all the lies you told my sister."

Elyon stood at the bottom step of his throne, glaring at Lexi. Lexi passed Cedric and went straight to Elyon. She towered over the blond girl. Lavender eyes became darker, "What do you want now, Lexi, if that is your real name."

Lexi dropped to her knee, and bowed her head, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to your side. I thought it would be best to let you think over things before I took over as your personal bodyguard again."

"Excuse me!" Elyon shouted, "I wouldn't have you as my personal bodyguard if you were the last person in Meridian!"

Lexi stayed were she was, "It's in my blood to protect you with my life, Elyon. It's what your older sister and mother would have wanted me to do." Lexi didn't dare tell a lie here, "I shielded you with my body before, and would do so again, your brother knows this better than anyone."

"Phobos!"

The evil man stood and slowly descended, "She doesn't lie, Elyon. I didn't want to tell you of our older sister because she was killed not long after your birth. This girl was born to protect the heir of Meridian. By blood she is destined to protect you. If you like I can have her sent away, but I fear she would interfere with the guards patrol by camping out at the wall."

"I would do more than that if you had me thrown out…" The next words were hard for her to say, "Prince Phobos." Lexi tightened one fist painfully, "Elyon, do you remember what I told you about my family, before parent's night?"

Elyon looked to her, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lexi lifted her head to look Elyon in the eye, "My mother's name was Sandrine, she was your older sister, and your mother's personal bodyguard as well. Her powers were passed on to me, so that I could be your protector. This station is called the Angel Guardian…" Lexi sighed and flared her wings, "Because of these."

Elyon back up a step, "I don't understand."

"Elyon… I know you're younger than me, but I'm your niece…" Lexi said. "Phobos…" Much as it pained her to admit, "Is my uncle."

"The same one you told me about?" Elyon asked, a hand flying to her mouth.

Lexi sent a glare at the flaxen haired man, "Yes… Cedric is the man who worked for him that brought me here. I understand now that Phobos wasn't angry at me, he was angry about my father. Now that he's had time to deal with the fact that I am alive and that I am his sister's only child I think he sees how important we as a family are." Phobos raised an eyebrow. "I know he wouldn't have Cedric or any of the other guards hurt me now, because I'm here to serve you, as your personal guardian and as a friend."

"No…" Elyon shook her head, "You only became my friend to trick me."

"I didn't know who you were when I met you Elyon," Lexi looked to her, "I just knew I was drawn to you. Back then I didn't even know who I was. I wanted to protect you because you were my friend, not because you were my princess, please let me protect you now, as both."

Elyon stepped forward, "You would swear to never lie to me again?"

"Ask me anything, I'll tell you the truth," Lexi said.

"Why are the rebels so against me and our family," She asked.

"They aren't against you, Elyon, or even the royal family," Lexi explained, "They… dislike Phobos." She could see the flaxen haired man tighten his fist out of the corner of her eye, "If you'll excuse the pun, they see him as the English King George, and they are the American rebels. You are their George Washington."

"Then why didn't they come to the peace treaty signing?" Elyon demanded.

"Because they were not told the same place you were." Lexi said simply knowing what would happen if she gave up the details.

Elyon blinked, "Does that mean they want peace?"

"What people do not?" Lexi asked, "They have little food and water, crops have been poor for years, and they think Phobos will give them no aid, if any. They only want their children to be able to run around safely without fear of soldiers."

"But they have that." Elyon insisted.

Lexi merely looked to Cedric. "I've only told you the truths I know," Lexi said after a moment, "As I promise I will continue to do, if you will allow me to stay by your side."

Elyon sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you working with the rest of the guards if that's what you really want."

"I wouldn't just be working with them," Lexi explained, "I'd spend nearly every moment with you, I would be uneasy if I did not. That's why the Angel Guardian has always been related by blood, so there might not be any secrets between her and the Queen."

Elyon nodded, "Alright…"

"Elyon, do you mind if I borrow Lexi for a moment?" Phobos asked gently, "I wish to properly apologize to her for my cruelty earlier."

"Alright," Elyon walked ahead of them.

"If you tell my sister one thing about my plans," Phobos threatened as soon as Elyon was far enough away, "I will kill your rebel leader."

Lexi turned a glare at him, "If you harm my blood, I'll use every power I have to make sure you never see the light of day."

Phobos grinned, "So that's what he is to you… The rebel leader is related to you."

Lexi just stared at him.

"Alright, let us make a deal," Phobos said, "I won't harm your rebel leader as long as you don't get in my way."

Lexi narrowed her eyes, "At least until you try to drain Elyon like you drained and killed my mother. I will do nothing to help, nor interfere with your… scheme." Lexi said it with as much malice as she felt for her blond uncle. "I'm going to Elyon's side now. Don't touch her or the Rebel leader."

* * *

A day later there was a great battle. Lexi stood beside Elyon throughout it, even flying next to her as she sent out the wave that stopped the battle. She nearly cried out as Julian was captured but didn't do anything against Elyon's wishes. Everyone saw her there next to Elyon, and at one point next to Phobos.

Caleb glared at the park stream, "She said she was on our side, but at the first chance she went to her uncle. She probably told Cedric about the infinite city."

"I don't think she would have done that," Irma said after a long time, "She told the Knickerbocker that her father saved her from Phobos… and didn't she say, you know after she was captured the first time, that she would never do anything to harm her kin. Didn't she also sort of imply that he was in the Infinite city?"

Will nodded, "I saw her stop an archer that was aiming at you."

Caleb blinked in surprised, "She asked me not to hate her, and to forgive her when if she ever made a mistake while she tried to protect me… I think she's in love with me or something…"

"Oh, no!" Cornelia said, "She is not sinking her claws into my guy!"

"Who's your guy?" Caleb grinned.

Cornelia turned bright red.

* * *

**Oh the things Teenagers take out of context… Poor Lexi… She's just trying to do the right thing and everyone hates her. What's a girl to do? Now then the faster you all review the faster I post!**


	14. Lexi starts to fix things

**With my finals nearly over, I thought it only fair to post a chapter for all you fans. Oh and on a specific note: aurameres… Whoever you are… While your idea is wonderful, I won't be using it because there is no time. Please stop posting it. Thank you.**

**This chapter takes place during and after Season one's episode 24. Please, read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**

The day the guardians went to free the prisoners, Lexi was also there. This time, when Elyon took to the air Lexi stayed next to Phobos. Her jaw visibly tight, and her eyes never leaving the prison Elyon had created against them. She did interfere when the guards fired arrows at the rebels, but it was an invisible spell that just made it impossible for the archers to fire straight while aiming at the rebels.

Phobos placed a hand on her shoulder, "You had better not be interfering with my men."

Lexi pulled away from him, "I've not broken our deal. You don't harm those of my blood and I don't interfere with your people. If I'm doing anything it's merely to make sure you keep our deal." She spread her wings and flew up to Elyon, speaking to Hay Lin, whom she knew could hear her, "Don't tell anyone about this, please. I don't want Caleb to know the truth… I couldn't stay away from Elyon."

* * *

Lexi walked the streets of Meridian, her hood hiding her face for the most part. She turned onto the building that housed Aldarn's and his father's shop. Only his mother was there, "Welcome!" She greeted warmly, "Forgive me my lady but my husband and son have closed the shop, due to… certain problems…"

"I have a message for your son," Lexi pulled down her hood, revealing herself.

"Lady Alexia…" Aldarn's mother backed up a step, "You betrayed us all! How could you? I thought your father was a rebel! I thought you lived for Princess Elyon!"

"I do," Lexi gave her a sad look, "that's why I had to go to her. If I'm next to her I can better protect her." Lexi pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, "Tell your son that when Caleb attacks the palace I will protect the princess, they don't have to worry about her. Just keep Phobos from destroying the last of our hope."

A noise outside made both women jump. Lexi peeked out the door, "I have to go…" She pulled her cloak over her head and stepped close to the older woman and placed a kiss on her cheek, a spell as well, "May my powers protect you and yours from harm. Tell Caleb to hurry I don't know how long I can resist."

The young guardian stepped away quickly, peeking out the door before she stepped out and closed it behind her, hurrying back to the place she'd flown in. When she landed back in the palace Cedric was waiting, "And where have you been 'Lady Alexia'?"

Lexi smoothed her dress, "Elyon asked for me to leave her alone for a while, and I needed to go for a flight. I went to visit my home town, and place flowers on the grave of the woman who raised me. I believe it was a group of your wolf hunters who killed her. I know Phobos won't let anyone harm Elyon until the coronation, though," She sent a glare at the snake man in human form. "I'm worried about Elyon. Excuse me while I go check on her and that fuzz ball my 'dear' uncle assigned to keep her from finding out the truth."

Lexi walked away from him and into the palace. She knocked politely on Elyon's door. "Come…"

Lexi smiled at her aunt, letting her think the same look was for the fur creature disgusted as a human next to her. "I hope you don't mind me disappearing, Elyon."

"It's no big deal," The blond said, "I did sort of tell you to back off."

Lexi scratched the back of her head, "I realized I was also being over protective… There were some things I'd been neglecting to do anyway…"

"Like what?" Miranda asked.

Lexi looked at her boot toes that peaked out from under her skirt, "I haven't visited Auntie in a long time. So I went home…"

"I thought you said your great aunt had died," Elyon said.

"Just because she's dead doesn't mean I can't visit her," Lexi gave her young aunt a sad look, "I visited her and the other people from my home town, and placed flowers on everyone's graves."

"Your entire village died?" Elyon asked.

Lexi gave her a weak smile, "I can take you there some time… I think everyone would love to meet you. They all loved Grandmother. I'm sure they'd like you too."

"Grandmother…" Elyon tapped her chin, "You mean my mom right?"

"Yeah… I can't get use to the idea of calling her by her name, but I know how you hate being called Aunt Elyon, so I try not to…" Lexi shrugged.

"Did you know my mother?" Elyon asked sitting forward.

"I only remember the things your uncle, my great uncle knew. The Angel Guardians pass on their knowledge partly by memory, so I would have memory of every guardian except my mother, my mother would have every memory but my great uncle's, and so on and so forth." Lexi walked over to where the two girls were sitting and settled so they formed a circle, "If you want to know about my mother, or what she knew of your mother touch this," Lexi pulled off the blue stone she still wore under her own gem, "My mother left a message inside it for any of her blood kin, so there's one for me, you, Phobos, even your mother and father… If we knew where they were."

"Elyon," Miranda caught the blond girl's hand, "I don't think you should touch that thing…"

Elyon gave her a confused look, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't think it's entirely right…" Miranda said looking nervous.

Lexi shrugged, "It's alright Elyon. If you ever want to see it, I'll always have this stone with me… It helps me remember my mother… Her eyes were the same color…" Lexi placed the necklace around her neck again, "Why don't we practice the Meridian dances again, I'll play the guitar."

"I never realized you had so many skills, Lexi," Elyon said.

"Once an Angel Guardian realized what he or she is, they can access any ability a past guardian had. My great, great uncle loved to make music." Lexi explain as she picked up the instrument from its corner.

"My personal ability is doing home things; mixing herbs for salves and weaving especially. I use to love the sound of the loom, going back and forth, back and forth. It soothed me when I was little. Music is just a substitute for it right now. Let's begin shall we?" She strummed the first notes before Elyon could ask another question

* * *

**So Lexi gives up a little about herself, and attempts to add the rebels, will they finally believe she's not against them… Who knows? Now… REVIEW!!! I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow night, If I get some reviews!**


	15. Lexi in Chains

**Hey Everyone Thanks for all the reviews and support. I'm sorry to say but we're getting close to the end of this glorious story. Don't hate me! I couldn't keep it up forever. Hopefully you all remember what happened last time, so Let's read, Review and don't forget to enjoy!

* * *

**

Her entire body was heavy, just too heavy. There was a heavy pressure around her chest. Her mouth tasted funny, and her bed was strangely cold, damp, and hard. Something in her head was sending out a muffled alert. She couldn't think straight…. Why couldn't she think straight? Why were her thoughts coming so slowly? It was like she'd been…

Lexi forced her eyes open, and look around her self. She was in the dungeons. She tried to open her mouth but the strange taste only increased. She tried to spit out the cloth in her mouth, but it was held in place. Her hands were twisted behind her back, and the heavy feeling over her chest was the thick chains tying her arms to her sides, more of them kept her hands behind her back. Her ankles had shackles too. Experimentally she moved her wings, they were tied just as her arms were. Out of desperation she bit the side of her cheek to better wake up. The taste of blood over powered the taste of dirty cloth, and Lexi's vision cleared completely.

She rolled on to her back raising her feet in the air and using her shoulders she twisted onto her feet looking around she realized how small her cell was. She'd been drugged, tied, gagged, and put in the dungeon. The now clear alert in her head told her Phobos was making his move and Elyon was in danger. When she got out of here she was going to turn Phobos into a rug, and Cedric's snake skin would look pretty as a cloak.

Lexi tired to break the chains, nothing good came of it. Annoyed she stormed over to the cell's door and looked out. No one was around. Lexi dropped to her bum, and raised her feet so they were aimed at the cell door. She kicked, hard. The sound of the door being pounded against its frame traveled throughout the dungeon. Lexi kept it up, kicking harder and harder, eventually Cedric and twenty guards strolled over. Lexi gave the door one more kick for good measure and proceeded to mumble profanities at him, telling the gage exactly what she was going to do to him, in as much gore-ified detail as she could come up with. Not that he understood any of it.

A smirk spread across Cedric's ugly snake face, "It's good to see you awake… Angel Guardian… We'd love to untie you and take that gage out, but your way with magic is just a little too strong for you to be properly polite to our guests."

Lexi told him what he could do with his chains and kicked the door again.

Cedric was practically smiling now, "Don't bother trying to break those chains with your magic, they'll just shoot the magic right back at you."

Lexi already knew that, she'd experienced that fun sensation not five minutes ago.

"Now since you're all dressed up, why don't you come with us to Princess Elyon's coronation, oh… Excuse me, soon to be Late Princess Elyon's coronation." Cedric gestured and two of the guards stepped forward, unlocking the door before hurriedly stepping in and pulling Lexi to her feet.

Lexi glared at the snake man the entire time.

Cedric kept his smug smile on, "As soon as were finished with the Late Princess we'll put you on the throne and drain you too… Then Prince Phobos will rule Meridian for the rest of time."

Lexi would have slit his throat now, if she'd still had her knives, but some time during her drug induced sleep they had been removed. She was going to turn the castle upside down until she found them, after she saved Elyon.

The throne room was crowded but Lexi was the only one there against her will. At Elyon's first scream Lexi struggled against her chains. At the next, all she could see where the thrones, Phobos in one, Elyon in the other. She madly fought. By the third scream, Lexi's anger was white hot, and she wasn't struggling. She was planning.

"HELP!!!" Elyon's screams urged Lexi's powers, "LEXI!!!!"

It was true enough that her chains were sending any magic she used right back at her, but as Lexi's hands probed the length of them she realized the lock wasn't the same.

She poured her magic into the lock, melting it, silently. The longer she worked on it the quieter the stream of liquid metal became. She couldn't let Cedric notice what she was doing, and even less to let the idiot Lartins notice. As all attention when to Phobos as he prepared to take the throne, Lexi felt the chains on her go completely lax. Quietly she let the chains unravel, and drop, link by link to the floor. Soon her hands were free, then she dropped to her knees pretending she was pained by the sight of all this.

Lexi raised her eyes to Elyon. She wasn't looking at Lexi, "Phobos, Please let me go!"

Lexi loosened the chains around her arms, wings, and chest.

Phobos laughed, "Dear Sister… After all this preparation? Why do you think you were brought here?"

Lexi settled the chains on the floor and ripped her gag off. She watched in horror as the draining process started before she could move. She flung her arms up, imagining blades coming to her hands. She closed her fingers around cold steel and spun taking out both her guards. She spread her wings and took what flight she could in the throne room. Cedric's tail hit her like a ton of bricks and sent Lexi flying.

She bounced sickeningly off the far wall, before hitting the ground with enough force to crack it. Cedric loomed over her as she painfully climbed to her feet, "I thought you might try something…" He grinned, "I won't let you interfere with this!"

He hit her again sending her further and further from the place Elyon was. Then the fur ball came in. Lexi hurt, it was almost too much to move.

"REBELS!!!" Phobos's voice echoed in the hall, "INSIDE THE CASTLE!!!!!"

For once Phobos's words sent waves of hope into Lexi's heart. She still had to get to Elyon, but there was a chance she could protect her young blond aunt until the rebels could get to them.

"Impossible!" Cedric insisted, curled near Phobos again, "How did they cross the plains without being seen?"

The monster guests all began to run for cover, and Lexi tried desperately to muster up the energy to stand and go over to Elyon. Miranda now in her fur ball form bounced towards the throne, "The guardians are here, and some of your worthless guards have joined them."

Phobos was outraged, Lexi was overjoyed, "WHAT!!!" Phobos flew off, everyone now gone from the room but two Lardens. Elyon was weak, not dead. Lexi could hear her groaning and panting, but at least she was still alive.

Power Lexi didn't know she had flowed into her. She shot up from her spread-eagle position and charged the monsters, using the new technique she'd come up with to make swords to send them both flying. Lexi didn't pause. She attacked the vine behind Elyon's chair. She hit it full force and was sent flying back again. This time her wings caught her and she attacked again, going for one of the branches that held Elyon. It only shocked her this time.

She was using her sword like a baseball bat when Cornelia busted into the room.

* * *

**Alright folks, end of the chapter. I know you must hate me for the cliff hanger, but you have no idea how much I've wanted to put one in, and I finally found a place for it.**

**Well if you want the next chapter, you had better Review for it…**


	16. Lexi takes orders

**Okay folks, in celebration of my returning to a real bed, and I mean one that actually feels good, (This means I've returned home from college) I'm going to make a double post.**

**So Remember to post twice as much, Now then, Read, Review and enjoy.

* * *

**

She was using her sword like a baseball bat when Cornelia busted into the room.

"You!!" She yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ELYON!!!" A two ton bolder sent Lexi flying again. This time she couldn't get up. This seriously was not her day. She'd been drugged, chained, thrown in a dungeon, then dragged out. She'd fought her hardest against Lardins and Cedric, and been sent flying at least six times by three different things and two different people. Why did everyone want to bloody kill her?

"Cornelia… Cornelia, I'm so sorry." Elyon panted, the plant still draining her

"Don't get Sappy on me," The golden blond ordered, "We still have work to do, but at least she can't hurt you…"

"Lexi was trying to free me!" Elyon said as the blond guardian freed her friend.

"Oh, Sorry Lexi." Cornelia called

Lexi raised one hand, too tied to do much else, "Completely understandable… I'm only Elyon's personal guardian sworn by magic to never harm her. Anyone would think if I was holding a sword next to her, that I was trying to kill her."

Yes, Lexi's way of dealing with this much pain was to be extremely sarcastic.

"Can you get up?" Cornelia and Elyon both flew over her, looking down concerned.

Lexi coughed, "Yep, that giant bolder didn't do a thing to me. Here I'll show you… Am I hopping up and down yet?"

"Lexi, let me help you…" Elyon landed to pull the girl to her feet.

"Order me to stand." Lexi told her, her eyes going in and out of focus. "If the heir orders her guardian to do something, the guardian has no choice but to obey. It's part of the spell. To keep us from doing what Phobos is doing…"

"Stand up guardian," Elyon said, standing straight, and meaning every word.

Lexi's mind blanked until she was on her feet. She stood over Elyon, panting, pain lacing its way through her body. The magic she'd used up fighting the chains, melting the locks, making and loosing at least two blades and the magic that it was taking to follow Elyon's orders was leaving Lexi weak. She used a small spell that made her wings disappear, and the magic that made the wings work flowed into her body giving her a small burst of power.

"Come with us." Elyon order.

Lexi nodded, concentrating on staying on her feet rather than verbal responses. She had to run to keep up with her aunt and the guardian. It was worth it. All three girls arrived right on time to come together with the other four guardians against Phobos.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Hello, Brother," Elyon's tone was not amused.

Phobos backed away, using his power to call manifestations of the four emperor's dragons. Lexi felt something in the back of her mind recoil. It didn't feel right. She let her aunt and the other guardians take care of her uncle and tried to figure out what was going on. The guardians, Elyon and Phobos were battling it out. They didn't sense it. No one else in the party had strong magical powers. Lexi's head turned seeing who all was around, but not seeing them.

Without thinking her eyes had switched to see the flow of magic. In her eyes all the rebels, and guards, even Cedric were dim lights. Phobos was a black light, which if she looked at it too long made her feel sick. The Guardians and Elyon were multicolored lights; Will pink, Taranee red, Cornelia yellow, Irma blue, Hay Lin green, Elyon was pure white. Lexi could see all the colors and something drawing little bits of power out of each and every light, even her own.

She followed the little lines of light back into the throne room, and the vine. She saw the power swelling, dangerously so. It began to feed on Phobos, as the flaxen haired man wasn't using the power wisely. Lexi instantly shut off whatever the vine was pulling from her. She shoved her hands to the floor putting a thin barrier between the six magic users and the vine. She couldn't do anything for Phobos it was drawing power too quickly. The net like barrier allowed attacks through, but it cut off the drain.

Lexi felt herself starting to shake. Her instincts told her what that massive of energy was going to do when it pulled away all of Phobos's powers. Phobos's powers were gone, and Elyon and the guardians sent spells that quickly began to imprison him. "NO!" Phobos yelled to the heavens, "This can't be how it ends!"

It wasn't, Lexi's mind said.

"Funny how tyrants always say that," The grin on Caleb's face should have given Lexi more hope but it didn't. Everyone in and around the castle was going to die in a magical blast, thinking they'd won. Lexi couldn't let that sort of thing be the end of her family.

The instinct to protect the heir of Meridian, sent Lexi sprinting to stand in front of the guardians and Elyon. The second Phobos disappeared Lexi felt the wave of magic coming at them. She pulled up the strongest barrier she could muster. The wave hit it like a train, flaring at them like angry dragon fire.

Everyone screamed and hit the ground, the displacement of air making things fly. Lexi was barely keeping the energy from unleashing its wrath on the entire castle. Her other spells quickly came undone. Her wings flaring out around her as a secondary shield. Still, her largest concern was Elyon. A voice whispered that the guardians and Elyon didn't have enough magic, even combined to stop this. Nothing in the living world had enough power, but all the power of the angel Guardians in past generations was enough. Lexi was the key to it. The voice went on, but a damaged key would break the moment it stopped this power.

The fear kept Lexi from acting on her own, her magic quickly draining from trying to keep the wild energy back. "ELYON!!!" Lexi called, "Order me to stop this!"

"What?!" Elyon yelled back, confused.

"I don't have enough magic to stop this on my own, but I'm the only one who knows how." Lexi said above the roar of the wild energy, "If you order me to stop this, the magic will come to stop it."

"What if we just gave you the power?" Will asked.

Lexi shook her head, having to push out more magic to push the energy back an inch after it took three. "All of us together aren't enough," Lexi said, "But the power of the Angel Guardians have enough magic. I can't touch that magic unless I have nothing left and the heir has ordered me to do something that requires the magic."

"What about you?" Caleb shouted struggling close to the other guardians, Matt, Will's new boyfriend, was with him.

Lexi shook her head and lied, "I don't know. But I can't let my family die! I can do this. I can protect my aunt, and father, and my brother, but not without the order!"

"What?" Caleb's eyes grew wide.

Lexi looked over her shoulder at him, tears starting to leak out her eyes, "You're my half-brother. Julian's my father. I'm so sorry… I love you all so much, but I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry Caleb, I didn't want you to hate me!"

"I thought you were in love with me!" Caleb shouted.

Lexi laughed, "I love you, brother, but I'm not in love with you. Please Elyon… Let me protect what's left of my family!"

"Whatever happens you have to come back!" Elyon demanded.

Lexi smiled at her, "As you wish, my princess."

"Then use your abilities to stop this!" Elyon shouted.

Power surged through her, and the barrier became complete and unmoving. Lexi turned and smiled back at everyone.

"LEXI!!!" Caleb shouted, "Don't!!"

Lexi gave him a happy smile before she turned to the magic and stepped through her barrier. The magic burned. Lexi lifted her hands and pushed it back, taking one step at a time. The magic blinded her within seconds. It ate up her hair, and tore at her skin. Lexi closed her eyes. She wasn't even thinking anymore. She rolled her head back and let the power bath her, it felt like a warm sun rather than the hungry fire it was.

Lexi's hands came in complete contact with the vine. She used her body as a medium to disperse the magic. It still swelled and lapped at her. Slowly it took her body apart, bit by bit. Soon there was nothing of the vine left. Words said to her months ago rang in her ears, _I imagine those vines withering and dying._

Lexi used what was left of the magic to make the vine turn to dust. Lexi smiled picturing Caleb, "This last part was for you… Good bye my brother…"


	17. Where is Alexia?

**Part two of the double post, Read Review and enjoy.

* * *

**

Everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes. A shock wave of white light had blinded them all. Caleb had heard something whispering at him. Elyon was the first on her feet though, Caleb right behind. Standing next to Elyon's throne was Lexi. "ALEXIA!!!" Elyon shouted.

The dark haired girl turned. A playful smile spreading over her features, before it sunk away. Her eyes grew large. Caleb barely covered Elyon's eyes before the shadow slipped strangely and a black stain spread over the floor between the two thrones. Two stones fell, their landing ringing out on the marble. The dark haired figure simply faded away. Caleb couldn't take his eyes away from the dark stain. Cornelia came quickly and took Elyon from Caleb's arms, hugging her friend tightly.

Elyon was crying, "She said she'd come back! She said anything I ordered her to do she'd have to! I ordered her to come back! Where is she? Where is she? SHE PROMISED!!!"

"Caleb…" Julian's voice was gentle, and his hand closed over his son's shoulder.

"She said she was my sister," Caleb was kneeling in front of the stain, something in him wondering if that was all that was left of the quirky teen… His multi-talented sister.

"She was," Julian admitted, "I asked her not to tell you. Not to tell anyone. You were so young you probably don't remember." Julian sighed, "I didn't want to break up our family any worse."

"You knew she was my sister?" Caleb asked.

"Her mother sent her to me when she was only a week old," Julian's voice was low. "She wanted me to meet my daughter, before the child was taken into hiding. You came running up and clamped onto my leg. You tugged at her baby blanket. I didn't know what to do… I knelt and let you see. She yawned and blinked at you with eyes just like yours. The two of you smiled and giggled at each other."

"We'd met before?" Caleb managed to turn and stare at his father.

Julian nodded and continued, "I wanted to keep her with us, but your mother never would have forgiven me, and I truly did love your mother. That night with Sandrine… it was a mistake, a moment of weakness. But that baby in my arms she needed a parent, I knew the right thing to do was to take care of her. However it would have left Alexia in danger, Sandrine… She knew that, but I wanted to keep the baby anyway. The maid must have seen it too. She took the baby from me and handed me a letter and a small blue stone, both Sandrine had asked me to hold onto until Alexia returned and knew what she was."

"She was my sister…" Caleb said.

"I knew who she was the minute I saw her…" Julian said, "She looked just like her mother, but had your eyes. What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Caleb said, "She had Elyon order her to stop some magic problem, and then she was just gone… She's dead… She was my sister and she's dead."

Cornelia placed her head on his shoulder.

"Lexi told me once," Will said slowly, as she picked up both stones, dusting the black ash off them. One was deep green, the other pale blue with a large crack down the center. "That as far as history was concerned she was a walking martyr. She, her mother, every guardian was just a secondary character in Meridian history. That's why they were so easily forgotten. But if she could live to only once prove to her family that she existed for a good reason, she'd didn't have a problem dying."

Elyon turned a horrified look to Will, "She was the only family member I had that risked her life over and over to protect me. How could she be a secondary person?"

Will shrugged, looking worried, "No one ever thought the other Angel guardians were important. Did you see any paintings of just the guardian in the palace? They should have always been hidden in the back, watching over the rest of the family. But I think that's where they were happiest. They were happiest being able to watch over the smiles of their entire family."

* * *

**That's it folks.**

**The end of Unknown Powers.**

**Review and tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
